The Search For Something More
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: The one thing you're heart needs is the hardest thing to find. Not the best at Summaries so You'll have to read. DeanOC SamOC Reviews anyone? I will return the Favour!
1. A Few Home Truths

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I dont own, so dont sue.**

**Warnings: none.**

**A/N: You know reviews are very helpful...(hint hint!)**

**And A massive thank you and hugs to Courtney who read and beta'd this!**

A Few Home Truths

Dean gazed up at the door as Sam walked through. He frowned as his dad- John- followed. _Another argument _Dean thought as Sam flashed him a _don__'__t even say it _look. John looked at both boys and smiled as he flopped down on to one of the beds in the room, instantly passing out. Dean wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing; he honestly couldn't be bothered with another Sam/John argument but he also knew that he would have to either share a bed with Sam or sleep on the floor. _Again. _He looked at his drunken father on the bed then looked at his younger brother.

Sam gazed absently at the wall above Dean's head, then at Dean sitting on the chair and sighed. He slowly crossed the room and sat heavily on the other chair next to his clearly pissed off brother, he caught a glimpse of Dean's hazel/green eyes and smiled slightly.

Dean looked tired, not just tired as in sleepy but also fed up. Dean was a player in all aspects of the word- drink, girls, pool and god knows what else- but he hadn't been out for almost two weeks. Well, he had been out doing research and the like; but as for John, to say he drank too much was like saying Hitler was a fair dictator.

John had been out every night and sometimes every day for the past few months leaving the boys to protect themselves and him. Okay, so they were grown men- Sam was twenty two and Dean was twenty six- but sometimes they wanted to go out and have fun. Well, Dean did anyway. Sam looked at his brother again, and this time Dean looked back at him.

"You can go out if you want tonight," Sam said finally to him as he watched his brother carefully flick through their Dad's journal for the millionth time.

Dean stopped at that statement and looked at his little brother. He thought about it, he really did, he was about to grab his jacket when John groaned and rolled over hitting the floor, still however in a deep drunken sleep. The look in his hazel/green eyes hardened for a moment then softened again.

"Nah," Dean shook his head, "I'd rather sit here and knit you a woolly jumper," he finished, his usual cocky grin appearing on his unshaven and exhausted looking face. Sam laughed as he pushed his too-long hair out of his face; Dean laughed too.

Suddenly John awoke. _Jesus_ Dean thought, there was going to be a fight after all but he was too tired to be bothered, in the back of Dean's mind he knew that things were going to turn nasty. Really nasty.

It had been about twenty minutes and John had hardly spoken, but he cradled the cup of coffee that his eldest son had put in to his shaky hands and walked back to the table, leaning against it. Sam had walked into the bathroom and slammed the door closed just to spite John. Dean had flinched as the door slammed shut and held his head in his own shaking hands.

Dean had to admit, at least to himself, that two or three hours of sleep per night for a few months wasn't good for anyone; he was exhausted. He looked at his dad sitting on the bed and sighed, walking towards the other bed in the room.

The bathroom door opened.

_Shit _the little voice inDean's head screamed, _shit, shit, shit! _Sam walked out and mumbled something about Dean always sleeping on the floor and not being able to have any girls over. Dean tried to flash his brother a _shut up _look but it was too late; the cup John had been holding had just missed Sam's right ear and Sam was ready to pounce.

Dean didn't need this. His whole body ached, he wanted to heave but there was no way he would ever tell this to the two most important people in his life, he would die rather than show them any pain, any weakness. Sam leapt forward but so did Dean surprising himself with his strength and speed as he pushed Sam back into the bathroom and shut the door bracing it closed with a chair.

He looked at John and sighed, leaning against the closest wall and slowly sliding down as his 'little' brother (Sam was 6'4" and not the weakest of guys) tried to rip the door off its hinges. Dean banged on the door and Sam started to shout abuse at the door that was _just_ preventing him from killing his father and John yelled things back worse things. Dean drew his knees to his chest, he could stop them from ripping each other apart physically but verbally he didn't have a hope in hell, he wasn't superman- although that blonde in that bar in Peoria thought he was.

Sam was yelling at John for ruining his life and that they were dragged up not brought up like other people, normal people, but when John yelled back his reply it felt like a sucker punch to Dean and Sam fell silent. Dean slowly got up and John yelled that Sam had shut up now, hadn't he. Dean landed a blow on John and knocked him to the ground. However it was when John saw a scared look in Dean's eyes for the first time in a long time, that he knew he had gone too far.

Dean pulled the chair away from the door and slowly opened it. Sam was perched on the side of the bath, tears shone in his blue eyes; Dean wanted to cry for his brother. He locked the door then sat on the bath next to his little brother, placing a protective arm around Sam's shoulders like he had done for the past twenty odd years.

Sam turned and looked at his brother, he felt numb but as soon as Dean pulled him a little closer he felt comforted. He buried his head into the crook of his brothers' neck, and Dean brought his other arm up and gently placed it near the bottom of Sam's back.

"It's okay," he soothed, stroking the bottom of Sam's hair like he used to when he climbed into his crib each night to protect him, "It's not your fault," he whispered into Sam's hair, "None of this mess is. You never caused mums death, or Jess'" he whispered again.

Sam pulled his head back and Dean looked down, "I was six months old when mum died Dean, she died in my nursery, pinned to the ceiling," he argued.

"What, were you six months old when the thing killed Jess, and did she die in your nursery too, pinned to the ceiling?" Dean said in a low voice. Sam looked hurt, and Dean let out a breath and brought a hand up to wipe the tears from his brothers' cheek, "It didn't sound like that in my head," he mumbled.

Sam chuckled slightly, "You didn't say it in your head, Dean, that's why it didn't sound like that," he smirked, acknowledging the fact that his brother was the 'act first think about it later only if necessary' type.

"Look, what I meant was that it wasn't your fault because if you think about it- I mean really think about it- I've always been there when people are killed by that thing. So either it's not just you, it's me; or just timing," Dean said defiantly.

Sam thought about it. Dean _was_ in Palo Alto when Jess died, and being four was obviously there when Mary died. That was the moment Sam Winchester realized that maybe this whole thing wasn't his fault; maybe Dean was right, maybe he was in just the wrong place at the wrong time. But there was one thing he knew for sure, his big brother- no matter how big a jerk he was- would always be there to protect him. He smiled at Dean and whispered, "This chick flick thing is killing you, maybe we should stop."

Dean shook his head, "Once- and I mean this just this once- I feel okay with it," he said with a cocky smile on his face. Both boys laughed, and as Dean turned the lock opening the door, his face went white with the sight that greeted him as the door opened.


	2. The Morning After The Fight Before

Chapter 2 - The Morning After The Fight Before 

John Winchester was gone. The motel room was empty. He was really gone. His khaki duffle bag was missing, and the keys to his 4 x 4 (they traveled in different cars due to John and Sam's constant arguing) were gone too.

_Where the holy hell is he? _Dean thought and leaned against the door frame for support. His body just needing _sleep,_ not _drama_- crying brothers and now missing fathers

Sam appeared and placed a hand on Dean's tense shoulder muscle, "Where the hell is the bastard?" Sam questioned moving over to the table where he had spotted a piece of paper he opened it and read it aloud:

_Dean, tell Sam I'm sorry; I never meant that, I was angry that's all. Maybe we should just do our thing in different states, that way you can't break my nose and I can't upset Sam. Don't look for me. If you do need help call me or Bobby and I'll get there ASAP. Take care of him Dean, and yourself. Dad_

_Great! Really great! _that little voice in Dean's head this time in a whisper spoke. Dean looked at Sam who leaned against the table as he exhaled.

"Bastard. He left, just left!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean walked over to the bed and lay down. Sam looked over at Dean who stared at the ceiling, certain that it shouldn't be spinning. Sam walked over to Dean who had shut his eyes and sat next to him, "Look, I know he said not to Dean, but after we get some sleep we can look for him in the morning."

Sam looked down as Dean opened his eyes, "Okay," he said huskily as he pushed himself farther up the bed to rest his head on the pillow. Sam moved over to the other bed and shut off the light. As he put his head on the pillow he knew what a blow his dad walking out on Dean must have been. Dean and John were close, really close- in fact, they were best friends. Sam loved John, but it was a love/hate relationship between them, the fighting was part of the deal. Dean was caught in the middle, and Sam hated that. He hated what their constant bickering did to Dean, but both he and John blamed each other for what had happened in Sam's nursery, and the mess their lives were in because of it.

Dean just locked them away from each other until they shut up, always had. He usually gave John more to drink and dragged Sam out of the house or whatever and locked him in the car until John had passed out again. Sam looked at his brother as he let out a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and thought how he was going to make things better with Dean and his father. He dozed off quickly without even realizing it.

Family was all Dean Winchester had.

He rolled over onto his side away from his baby brother who faced him in the opposite bed, unaware he was thinking the exact same thing. Dean felt the hot tears run down his cheek. _Thank god Sam was asleep_ he thought as he pulled the covers up over his shoulder. There was not a chance in hell that he would let his brother see him like this.

He was taught to show no weakness, that whatever they hunted could sense it and that he should protect Sam at all costs. He wasn't sure at that moment what he was protecting Sam from. Dean was sure though, that he was the only thing that kept the family together, he knew that deep down inside somewhere but never seemed to believe it.

He thought about the partially sober dad and didn't dare to think what would or _had _happened to him. He shuddered. He needed sleep badly. That was why his eyes wouldn't stay open. He glanced at the clock in the poorly lit motel room, squinting he barely made out the hands. It was 2:30. They had gone to bed about two hours ago meaning Dean had only had about 30 minutes of sleep. He closed his eyes again and prayed that he could get some rest, slowly he felt himself drift off into a peaceful welcoming sleep.

It was around 8:00 the next morning when Sam decided to wake Dean, after having given his brother a few extra hours to sleep. The Impala was ready to go. Dean woke with a start as his younger brother placed a hand on his bare shoulder. Dean grunted as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Sam laughed, "And I thought I was the only one who dreamed," he said with a playful look on his face. Dean looked really confused, and Sam just laughed, "Come on stud, we need to go," he said giving Dean a playful wink.

Then Dean remembered the dream he was having and looked at his brother as he walked to the bathroom, "I really need to shut up, don't I?" he said with a cocky grin on his face as he hit the light switch.

Sam just looked at him in disbelief, he wasn't even embarrassed in the slightest that his brother heard him dreaming, it was like he actually looked like he enjoyed the pained expression on Sam's cheeks. Dean emerged 20 minutes later showered, shaved and ready to go.

"So…" Dean said to Sam as he climbed into the '67 Chevy Impala and her doors creaked their usual 'hello', "Where do you think we should start?"

Sam didn't know what to say to his brother, "Well," he began, "He left after eleven last night and the girl at reception said he headed west," he looked straight ahead out of the window.

Dean looked at him then, not being able to stand the silence any longer, he spoke in a small voice that scared the hell out of Sam, "So we work out how far west he could get in nine or so hours?" he gazed at Sam looking for something, anything, nothing all at the same time.

Sam nodded and pulled out the map.

Something felt wrong, "Hang on," Dean whispered, holding out a hand to stop his brother "Did the receptionist _say _dad said he was going west or did she _see _him head west?" he look Sam straight in the eye suddenly knowing the answer to his question. He yanked the map out of Sam's hand and looked at it, "He could be anywhere by now Sam! We should have gone after him last night!" Dean never lost his cool, calm, cocky façade.

Sam knew he was hurting big time, "Okay," Sam exhaled knowing he'd have to be rational about it. "How long did it take us to get from Kansas to here? A week? Ten days? That's if we don't stop for very long." Dean had one of his _and? _expressions on and Sam didn't like it, "He won't be far Dean. Look for the next bar and he'll be propping it up," he concluded.

"Okay smart ass," Dean quipped, "What way psychic boy, left or right?" his cocky grin back.

Sam didn't know whether to burst out crying or punch Dean in the face, "Left," he muttered, even though everything inside him screamed _right_. Dean turned the key, and the Impala turned left and roared off down the dirt road.


	3. Bad Judgement And Wrong Decisions

Chapter 3 - Bad Judgment And Wrong Decisions

Dean checked them into the motel with the usual strange looks. He was muttering about how straight he was, not that there was anything _wrong_ with being homosexual, but he was straight and besides, Sammy looked like a girl any way. They put their bags down on the table and Sam laid out the map.

"We've traveled nine and a half hours, Dean, and this is where we got to," Sam didn't know exactly where they'd got to but they were here and their Dad wasn't. Dean sat on the edge of the bed. Sam wrestled with his conscience as his brother flipped through their Dad's journal- which he had left behind- for the millionth time looking for something, clues, nothing in particular. He knew they should have gone right in Boston, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Dean.

The trail would be Elld; maybe he should have just took the right. He remembered the conversation he had in his head last night after John had gone, the one about Dean needing John and how he was going to make this better. He sighed again making Dean lift his head, "What?" Dean looked concerned, "You okay?"

Sam shook his head and Dean got up and walked over to the table Sam was sitting at, "Sam, what is it? Tell me," he said, managing to sound authoritative but gentle at the same time.

"I want to make this better for you Dean, make some of this pain go away," Sam spoke gently, a guilty look appeared in his blue eyes.

Dean looked confused, "What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"Back in Boston, you know at the motel."

"What? Last night?"

"No, this morning."

"Okay, what?"

"I told you to turn left."

"Sam where's this heading--"

"--We should have gone right--"

"-- how'd you work that out?"

"Everything in my body and head screamed to go right," Sam said after a long time.

"But you actually said turn left?" Dean cocked his head to the side.

Sam didn't answer; he just simply sat there not wanting to look at Dean. After some time Sam looked up, Dean had his usual _don__'__t have a clue _look on his face.

"Okay," he said after another long silence, "What the hell pain are you talking about, and what was the whole body and head thing about? No wait, what the hell are you talking about period?" Dean raised his hands as if to surrender to him.

"Dean, I knew we should have went right and selfishly said to go left because truth be told Dean, I don't want to find that man. But he's your dad too and you need him Dean. You're scary when you get like this," Sam looked exhausted but Dean was starting to understand.

"I get it," Dean said and walked back over to the bed and sat down. His voice sounded flat and it echoed slightly. Sam tried not to cry. Dean was bothered by this, Sam knew instantly he should have kept quiet. He thought maybe Dean would go nuts and tear into him for being selfish, but when Dean Winchester goes quiet its worse.

Sam knew that Dean was hiding all this pain and hurt deep inside himself, so he wouldn't need to think about it. He did this all the time; he hid his emotions from Sam, John and even himself. Dean wouldn't let anyone in and when he did it was scary, but when he didn't it was worse.

The older brothers' head was spinning; he knew that Sam would have said left for another reason. He didn't want to admit it but maybe they were here for a reason. Sam always brought them to places for a reason. He looked at his brother who he knew was fighting back tears of frustration, desperation and maybe even guilt. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and got up and went to Sam. He placed his hand on his brothers shoulders and used his self-assured Devil-may-care charm to attempt to conceal his emotions from his brother, "Hey, it doesn't matter really, we're here now. We may as well find ourselves something to hunt," he laughed rustling Sam's too-long hair.

Dean knew he shouldn't have forced that laugh, maybe he even took it too far he wasn't sure if Sam had believed him, but when his brothers blue eyes gazed up full of relief he knew he'd bought it. "Aha!" Dean exclaimed, "I told you you'd always have to look up to me," he smirked as he put more weight onto the reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder to make sure he stayed on the seat.

Sam shook his head and laughed, opening his laptop, "Okay, Mr. Jackass," he said with a playful grin on his face. The moment was nice while it lasted, although both boys knew that they'd be fighting before the night was out.

They were wrong. In fact, they were so wrong the boys didn't fight for the next week as they researched and looked for worthwhile cases. Dean went out and got drunk and laid every night, Sam occasionally joining him before things got heavy. (As in before Dean got drunk and hit on everything in a five mile radius). Nothing worth hunting came up for about five days, then all of a sudden something came up; something big, something, the last thing, that any of the two Winchester boys wanted, needed in their lives.

"Kansas? Lawrence, Kansas? _Our old house_, Lawrence Kansas? The place we used to live?" Sam sounded like a five year old and looked as though someone had just punched him hard on the solar plexus.

Dean turned away and looked at the wall praying Sam wouldn't notice the tears building up in his hazel/green eyes. He had to keep his game face on for Sam, for himself, for coping reasons, "Yes, Sam," Dean said closing the laptop. He noticed his little brother was trying to copy him and stay cool- something the younger Winchester had done his whole life.

Copying Dean was what Sam did until he wanted to get out and go to Stanford. He missed Dean, not so much his dad when he was gone, but God he missed Dean and his so-laid-back-almost-horizontal approach on life. But he also missed his brothers' protection. Not that he would ever admit that of course, it was the most obvious trait he shared with his brother, stubbornness. Dean walked over to the bed and started to put his stuff in his duffle bag quickly and quietly, Sam, once again copying his older brother, obediently picked up his own bag and started to throw things in to it.


	4. The Journey Home

Chapter 4 - The Journey Home

Neither of the boys uttered a word as they checked out and got into the car. Dean knew the way home like the back of his hand, he could put a blind fold on and drive back to Lawrence- drive back to the place where he played baseball in the street with his Dad, as his mum held his baby brother in her arms and called for them to be careful.

They were around eighty miles into their trip when Sam broke the silence, "Dean, what are we hunting anyway?" He asked, not making eye contact he just stared out of the window. Dean thought for a second, wondering whether to give a smart answer or a serious one, he decided on the latter, "I don't know. There have been some house fires in the area, the origin is the baby's nursery," he tapped the steering wheel lightly.

Nervously, Sam swallowed hard and rested his head on the window, "Like me," he whispered in a small voice.

"I don't know Sam, maybe," Dean said. For once the fear was evident in his voice.

Almost a week later they pulled up outside their old house. Dean was quiet again as Sam looked at the white average size detached house, the same as every other one in the street. A little boy played with his Dad in the garden, they were throwing a ball, playing baseball a little bit or at least that's what it looked like, and a woman stood in the door with a baby in her arms warning them to be careful.

The little boy had a shock of blonde hair although the Dad's was brown. Dean's eyes moved towards the door, the woman holding the baby looked late twenties early thirties and had blonde hair just like his mum had, it looked like the perfect family, like the family he had. Once. While Dean was lost in that trail of thought, Sam had taken the map out so as not to look suspicious.

Sam coughed quietly and Dean turned his head and looked at Sam, raising his eyebrows indicating at the map. Sam followed his gaze and indicated to the old woman peeking from behind the blinds. Dean laughed and asked where the nearest motel was. Pulling up outside the motel and checking in felt strange, something wasn't right.

Dean tossed and turned the whole night as Sam lay in a peaceful sleep, or so he thought anyway. He hadn't been out that night, therefore he hadn't had a drink or _company_. He knew what was keeping him awake though, he knew that it felt strange at that house today, not strange as in weird, he had a sick feeling about it, one he didn't like, one he felt as a four year old without realizing it. He thought it was nerves- or his Dad had anyway, as he had had a little league baseball game the next week.

God his_ Dad. _Suddenly he hated the fact that heoften ended up on Dean's train of thought. How did he manage to think of his dad? Oh yeah, that picturesque family that was about to be ripped apart just like his all those long, painful, years ago. He winced at the ache that had started in his chest. The ache that always started when he thought of his mum. When he thought of the fact that the boy in the next bed to his grew up without ever knowing his mother- well, properly knowing his mother.

The throbbing continued as Dean turned to watch his brother sleep, as he had done most nights since the night their mother died. He used to climb into Sam's cot to protect him, to comfort him, to comfort himself. He always felt safe when he protected Sam. His lips broke into a soft smile as he watched Sam sleep, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath he took, he looked and sounded so peaceful that it acted like a lullaby to Dean. When Sam was asleep nothing could hurt him, so nothing could hurt Dean.

He was safe from what they hunted, or so Dean thought.

"_Brac! Brac!" The woman with the long hair darted towards the nursery. _

_The man called upstairs after his startled wife, "Honey, what is it?" _

"_Brac!" The nursery room door flew open followed by the woman dashing in to the side of her six month old sons' cot. The baby was gargling and cooing. The woman looked down and stroked the little boys head. A noise at the window startled her, her blonde hair swung round and she gasped as a man dressed in all black stared at her, yellow eyes glowing and a horrid, evil grin on his shadowed face. The lights started to flicker on and off, an Elld wind swept through the room._

_The woman screamed as she felt something push her against the wall and onto the ceiling, the little boy laughed and clapped his hands, then burst into floods of tears. The man also ran through the door and looked at his son who stopped crying instantly. _

_He too smiled and stroked the little boy on the head. Drops of blood dripped onto the pillow, and the man looked up and fell to the ground in horror as his wife was pinned to the ceiling, her abdomen slit open. "Helena!" he gasped. He shielded his eyes as she burst into flames. He grabbed the baby, wrapped it in a blanket and ran out the door. _

_The little boy with the blonde hair stood in the hallway, "Duane, take your brother outside as fast as you can! Go!" the room erupted into flames as the man dived out the door after both his sons. _

Sam Winchester gasped for air as he sat up in bed covered in sweat.

Dean jumped up too, "Sam! What is it? What's wrong?" he clambered from his bed and onto his brothers', hitting on the light as he went. He held his brothers' elbows as Sam held his head.

Sam looked at Dean, "We have to stop it before they go through what we have!"

Dean looked utterly confused, then his face fell as realization dawned on him, "The demon," he whispered, avoiding eye contact with his younger sibling, "Wait Sammy, kill who?" the words hung in the air, they weren't the words Sam had used, but it was the words he had meant.

"That family, the people in our old house, Dean, it's going to kill the woman, just like it killed mum!" Sam was still in agony and disbelief at what he had just seen.

"That son of a bitch can try, but no-one is going to die Sammy, not if I can help it," Dean rubbed his eyes, and walked to the bathroom. _I__'__m up now may as well get dressed, _"Go back to sleep Sam," he said as he hovered in the door frame of the bathroom. He glanced at the clock as Sam lay back down, it read 4:30. _Jeese, oh Sam thanks! _But Dean couldn't help but watch as Sam slipped back into a semi-peaceful sleep at least.

**A/N:** Thats all for now folks! Well unless you review that is...


	5. Under A Spell

Chapter 5- Under a Spell

It was 10:00 am before Sam had opened his eyes again, and Dean was gone. Sam went into panic mode and hastily got dressed, running out of the motel at speed he almost ran into someone but they jumped against the wall.

"Where's the fire big boy?" A friendly sounding female voice called, as Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he turned to see the person he almost knocked flat on their ass. He had to do everything in his power to stop his jaw dropping open. She was about 5'10", had shoulder length, golden brown hair and massive green eyes that made looking away so difficult. Her clothing did nothing to hide her curves, her hips and her long toned legs were shown off underneath the skinny black jeans she had on and the knee high, black leather stiletto boots, which made her seem a little taller.

She sighed and put her hands on her on her hips drawing his gaze to her perfectly flat stomach, which was covered with a black t-shirt, and a cropped leather jacket. She tilted her head which drew his gaze upwards toward her eyes, she frowned but she still looked hot.

He opened his mouth but no words would come out, "Sam," he croaked eventually, holding out his hand to the beautiful girl that stood before him. She smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life; it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he felt a wave of nervousness flow over him.

She shook his hand, "Freya," she laughed as Sam just stood there gawping at her. That was it. Sam Winchester had fallen for her, hook, line and sinker. She had just blown away his senses with her soft laugh. She shook her head, "So, that brother of yours left you again?" she asked as she tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

Sam's mouth fell open for the second time in a matter of minutes, "Don't worry, Dean's just getting coffee and chatting up the blonde at the café round the corner, he certainly has a way with woman, doesn't he?" she remarked.

_What the holy hell?! _ Sam screamed in his head.

"I like it. That's a good use of an oxymoron. But I should let you know, I guess. I'm psychic" she said without even looking at him. Again Sam's mouth fell open. She laughed again, "I can read your mind dumbass! How do you think I knew to move out of the way?" She caught his gaze once more with her smile. "Dean's coming round the corner," she whispered.

Sam looked round just as Dean walked round the corner and saw Sam and looked confused.

"Think about hitting on me, Dean Winchester, and I swear I'll take that .45 from your pants and ventilate you," she looked right in the older brothers eyes and licked her lips. Dean looked stunned. "Just like I was telling Sammy here, I'm psychic," she whispered.

Sam knew he should have protested about her calling him Sammy but he couldn't, it just wasn't possible.

Dean raised his eye brows, she extended her hand, "Freya," she repeated just like she had to Sam. He shook it and opened the door.

"You wanna come in?" he asked then smiled the smile that had girls weak at the knees. Freya, however, didn't seam bothered, she just gestured towards the door as Dean held it open and Sam walked through, as she walked by Dean she gave him a wink.

She sat on the bed with her legs crossed Indian style as Sam explained his dream to her, "So they come true, these dreams you have?" she tilted her head to one side and smiled. Sam had to swallow hard to concentrate. He nodded, she bit her lip, "Hmm," she muttered and stretched out her long legs, "The woman's blonde, isn't she?" she asked, Sam had left that part out, "Just like your mum?" She had the most sympathetic look in her eyes as she switched her gaze from brother to brother, this time it was Dean's turn to nod.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to ask. I know that this is your hunt, but I would like to help," she said softly, looking at Sam knowing full well that she had the younger brother under her spell already. It surprised her when Dean answered, "I think we could use your help, but we can't say we will be able to protect you fully, I don't want you to get hurt." He looked at her with sincerity.

"Wait," Sam said with a confused look on his face, "Did you just say 'hunt'?"

She grinned, "You never asked me my second name, and if you had you would have recognized the name and looked in your Dad's journal. Then you would know who I was." She leaned back on her hands on the bed and raised her eyebrows.

Sam went over to the bag and opened their dad's journal followed by Dean, "Look up Jeff Simpson," she quirked.

Sam opened at the page his Dad often wrote down contacts, "He's here, and so is a Damien Simpson, a Scott Simpson and a Freya Simpson, which is you." Sam looked at her.

"Yup, Jeff was my Dad and Scott and Damien were my brothers," she said, not flinching.

"I'm sorry," Dean said noticing her use of the past tense.

"Why?" Freya asked, "It was their fault. Dad hunted alone and the boys were scared of everything. I had to rescue their idiotic assess every damn hunt. Then they insisted that I couldn't come with them because I didn't know what I was doing." She shrugged sitting up, "Family is important, I get it, but when your Dad raises you like a soldier he stops being your dad and starts being your sergeant. I had no emotional contact or dependency on him or the other two," she explained as she seen the look on the boys' faces.

"Your dad is safe," she whispered. She saw Dean's eyes light up.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

Freya threw her head back in a fit of laughter, after a few minutes she sat forward again and tapped the side of her head, "Psychic" she breathed. Sam laughed and shook his head.

The laughter was interrupted by her mobile ringing, AC/DC 'Back in Black' filled the room and the boy's looked at the mobile on the bed which vibrated until she picked it up.

"I'm in Lawrence… As in Lawrence, Kansas you ass… no… oh shut up, will you?… I don't … I don't… DO NOT lecture me, asshole!… What the hell do you mean you can't protect me if I'm not there?! You can't protect me period!… Really?! You cried like a baby when that guy had that gun!… _I_ took him down, not you!… I will not… Or what?…. I'm not coming back now! You had your million and one chances… Don't give me that crap… FINE! I won't come back!… What will you do with my stuff? What ever the hell you want…. I'm not coming home and I don't have to come back for my stuff!…. Go to hell, James. No really, and stay there!" She shut off the conversation and the boys looked both alarmed and confused. "Ex-boyfriend, now," she grinned.

"No offence but do you actually feel anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just not a lot," she grinned, "Here's where my years of watching Yoda in Star Wars come into play." Both boys looked utterly confused, "Love is an emotion, emotions leads to pain and pain _is _suffering," she said defiantly.

Dean shrugged and laughed.

"I know this will be difficult," she whispered, "But can you take me too or give me the address to the house." Her eyes glittered in the afternoon light that peered through the blinds into the motel room.

Without realizing it, the trio had spent over five hours together. Dean picked up the keys, "We'll take you." The three left the motel.

The three of them sat outside the house as the darkness slowly began to creep in. Freya smiled as the little blonde boy dashed out of the house towards the car. "Come _on_ Dad!" the little boy yelled, jumping up and down as the man came out the house, laughing. He stopped on the step as the blonde woman walked out of the house carrying the baby. She walked towards the car and the little boy opened the back door of the car and the woman put the baby in the car seat.

After the family had got into the car and driven away, Freya got out of the car, followed by the boys, "I'm going round the back," she declared putting her hands in her jacket pocket as she crossed the street and began to walk up the other side of the street.

The boy's joined her, one at each side, "Why?" Sam had to ask.

"That old woman is watching out from behind. That blind, nosy bitch!" she whispered as they turned the corner. "You know it from this side too, I take it?" she joked as Dean vaulted the fence. Sam shook his head and opened the gate and she went through followed closely by him.

They were in cover of trees when she took out the lock picking kit she had in her pocket. Sam and Dean exchanged a look as she pushed the door open. She smiled as Dean ran his hand along the wall in the kitchen and walked towards the living room. Dean noticed the living room had barely changed since he used to sit at the T.V watching cartoons on a Saturday morning.

Freya placed a hand on his shoulder, obviously knowing what he was thinking and walked by him to go upstairs. Sam didn't remember the house but it obviously held precious memories for Dean. Freya walked straight towards the door that had the clown on it, Sam shivered and walked past as quickly as possible. Dean laughed and headed for the room he had known to be his and carefully opened the door.

"_No Dean, bed. No more soldiers tonight," Mary Winchester took her sons hand and led him towards his bed. _

"_But mu-um!" a four year old Dean Winchester protested trying to break his mothers hold. _

"_No, Dean, bed time," she picked him up and put him on the bed. He sprung off and darted past her and out the door, "Dean!" she called after him and laughed, following him out of the door. _

Dean was left alone with his own laughter as the woman he had only known for four, almost five years chased her blonde son into the nursery. Dean followed, closing the door behind him. Freya and Sam were already in the nursery where they detected some serious EMF. Dean watched as the two of them as they searched high and low for clues, he stepped into the room and was again caught in his own thoughts.

"_Goodnight Sammy," he whispered as he leaned over into the crib where his contented little brother lay, and looked at him as he kissed him on the head. _

"_Ready for bed soldier?" a voice came from behind him. _

"_Dad!" mini Dean ran towards his father and he scooped him up in his arms. _

"_Come on you two," Mary whispered as she turned off the light in the nursery._

"Dean? Planet earth calling Dean?" Sam waved a hand in front of his brothers' face.

"Sam, don't!" Freya barked almost as if it was an order. Dean snapped out of the blissful, painless trance he was in as Sam pouted and turned away. _Thanks_ Dean smiled at Freya, and got one of her breathtaking smiles in return. _Now I know why he gets tense_ Dean thought as a shiver ran down his spine.

"There's nothing here, but I say tomorrow night," Freya looked at both boys, both sensing she knew what she was doing. "We need to get out of here, and fast," she stated, "They'll be back in five minutes." All three made their way downstairs and out the back door, leaving everything as it was.

They came round the corner as the family car pulled up into the drive, "Exactly five minutes," Sam whispered which resulted in a smack on the arm from Dean- for either being dorky or doubting an intelligent and insanely beautiful woman. _Probably both _the little voice inside his head decided as they got to the car.

They climbed in, Freya and Dean in the front and Sam sitting - sulkily - in the back, "Can I take you anywhere?" Dean asked, Freya's green eyes lit up with something and she gave him a flirty look.

Sam's stomach tied in knots and they got tighter when Dean returned it.

"Really? No really," Dean asked.

"Back to the motel, Han Solo!" She said playfully and licked her lips.

Sam watched her as if she was a movie, taking in every detail of her.

"My room is right next to yours," she added with a smirk. She turned in her seat and looked out of the window and Dean copied her, Sam slouched in the back seat watching her as she flipped on the music which resulted in both her and Dean singing along with AC/DC's 'Back in Black'. Sam groaned and lay back in the seat.

They pulled up outside the motel and got out the car. Sam looked longingly at Freya while her attention was focused on Dean.

"Do you have a car?" Dean asked as he looked around the empty parking lot. Freya looked deep into Dean's eyes and sent a shiver down his spine, making him swallow hard.

"No," she smiled, "I have a bike."

Dean's eyes lit up as he followed her gaze towards a black bike. It looked like a speedway but he knew better, it was a Suzuki. It had silver detail and it also had an "LS" on it which didn't make that much sense. It was an old version though, one of the first. He cocked his head to one side.

Falling out of his trance, Sam noticed that the other two people were looking at a bike and caught up with the fact it was her bike.

"It was my mum's" she whispered as she turned to face Dean again. Then he saw it, a flicker of hurt in those sparkling green eyes, and then it spread over her face. He wanted to kiss it better, make the pain go away for her.

"How did she die? Your mum?" Sam asked, curiously.

Freya took a breath and exhaled deeply, "Like yours," she whispered, not making eye contact with either of the boys, "Except, she didn't die in my nursery, it was the garage." She looked up, sensing the confusion. She opened her mouth to answer but something caught her eye, two headlights were about half a mile off but easy to spot on the dark road. She put a hand on her head and winced in pain, and noticing the concern in the brothers' eyes, she said, "I'll explain later, but now into the room. Can I join you?" she asked, although she knew the answer even before the words left her mouth.

They went into the room and she sat on the bed, lying down really slowly and massaging her temples. Light lit up the window as the car she had seen pulled up. Sam went to the window, "Don't!" she yelped, startling Sam. Dean looked round from the bathroom where he was getting a wet wash cloth for her headache.

"Why?" Sam asked, as Dean gently sat down on the bed and placed the damp washcloth on her smooth, tanned forehead.

She smiled gratefully and breathed out, Sam pouted yet again as Dean gently stroked her soft, silky hair, "To answer your question, Sam, the people in that car are hunters and let's put it this way, they know about you, psychic boy, and me. They think we're evil and we should be put to death," she inhaled and exhaled deeply as Dean continued to stroke her hair.

"So your abilities started just after you turned twenty-two then?" Sam asked, as he walked over to the spare bed and threw himself down on it, still refusing to take his eyes off of the beautiful woman on the bed beside his brain-in-his-pants brother.

She laughed a little then winced as the pain got worse and she leaned over to turn down the light. Two figures were passing as they sat in silence in the room, a figure walked up to the window and Dean ducked down, Freya's body just inches from his own. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek, and the hunter walked away.

The tension in that room could have been cut with a knife. Dean cleared his throat and sat up; Freya smiled weakly at him and sat up only to fall back down on the bed.

"Look, I'd prefer it if you stayed here with us tonight so we could keep an eye on you," Dean soothed.

_Yeah, I bet you would Dean _Sam spat venomously- in his head of course. He knew that Dean would have hit him for that there and then if he had said it aloud. What Dean said next shocked the hell out of Sam.

"You sleep here and I'll be on the floor if you need me, and Sam will just be in the next bed," his voice was quiet and gentle.

"No way!" Freya grabbed onto Dean's muscular bicep, "I won't let you sleep on the floor when we both can fit on the bed." Her voice was sincere but soft, and it cut through Sam like a knife. She slowly sat up Dean placed his hand at her back to support her as she slipped her jacket off and moved upwards on the bed, slipping her boots and belt off.

In less than five minutes everyone was ready for bed. Sam pulled the covers up towards his neck and snuggled down with his back to the other bed, he couldn't watch. He knew it was silly, he had only met her less than twenty four hours ago… there was no way he was in love with her; lust maybe but not love. She blew him away, yeah, but it wasn't possible to be in _love. _No, he definitely wasn't in love. _But still, _the little voice in his head muttered, _you still wanted to be the one holding her not that jerk of a brother of yours._

Freya was lying flat on her back with Dean on his side facing her. He didn't want to sleep until he was sure that she was either a) okay, or b) asleep or maybe both. He went for the latter. In the darkness of the hotel room he watched the light play on her beautiful features, her eyes were closed but something inside him knew she was awake, slowly she opened one of her green eyes and it glittered in the moonlight making his stomach start doing back flips.

No girl had ever had that affect on Dean Winchester. She was special- she had to have cast a spell. He didn't mind that she was hot and nice and could wind Sammy up, that was all that mattered. Dean pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she opened her other eye with the same effect on him. He delicately stroked her amazing cheek bones, and his hand lingered for a little longer than it maybe should have, but Dean couldn't help it.

Her skin was so soft; she didn't pull away so she obviously didn't mind his hand was there. She gazed at him, her green eyes meeting his hazel/green ones, the moonlight played on her face once more as he continued to see how far things could go. He stroked her small, smooth, beautiful face, and she moved one of her hands up to do the same to him, then her hand traveled round his neck and into his brown hair.

She applied very little pressure, but she didn't need to apply any really, Dean's head was already almost touching hers. She could feel his breath on her face; his heart was beating a mile a minute. She closed her eyes, and he did the same. Her lips gently touched his and it sent a shiver down both their spines in the way too warm room. He pressed harder. The kiss wasn't rushed or desperate, it was soft, perfect.

They both broke the kiss at the same time. Dean put his forehead against hers and breathed her in; she tilted her head back and softly kissed him on the head. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her close to him, and she snuggled into the crook of his neck with her arm over his chest and they both dozed off into a dream filled sleep.

The girl he wanted was in bed with his brother and all Sam Winchester could do was lie on his back and look at the ceiling.


	6. Show Me Heaven

Chapter 6- Show Me Heaven

They awoke the next morning in the same position as they went to sleep; Sam facing away from the opposite bed, and Freya and Dean wrapped up in each others arms. Sam got up and into the shower as quickly as he possibly could, without looking at the opposite bed.

Dean and Freya remained in each others arms. She glanced at Dean, sleep still in her eyes. His hazel/green eyes glittered in the morning sun. After Sam had closed the door, Dean rolled onto his side and supported his head on his hand as Freya stroked his cheek. She pulled him in for another kiss, this time it was deeper, more passionate; a kiss which left them both breathless.

His hand, which was on her stomach, moved round onto her side, then up towards her neck then into her golden brown hair. Her hair was so soft, just like her skin. Her hands were once again round his neck. She shifted her weight slightly and moved one arm under his as he gently got on top of her. Her hand ran up and down his spine as their kisses got more and more intense. They heard the shower turn off and Dean groaned and rolled back onto his side.

Sam entered the room still wet with only a towel round his waist. He looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Morning, Sam," Freya chirped, and then added that she should go get dressed. She pulled on her boots and picked up her jacket. Two strides from her model like long legs and she was at the door. Unlocking it, she winked at Dean and smiled at Sam.

"Wait!" Sam called before she had closed the door, "Meet you at the café round the corner for breakfast in about an hour?" he asked with a smile.

She grinned and nodded, closing the door gently.

Neither of the boys spoke until they heard the room next door's T.V turn on.

"God, she's amazing," Dean commented as he lay down onto the bed and inhaled her perfume that was still on the pillow.

"I know" Sam snapped. Dean sat up straight and glared at Sam, his look softening as the younger brother pulled on his white undershirt, then his green long sleeved top.

"What's up, dude?" Dean asked sounding rather moronic. He _knew _what was up. Sam was sweet on Freya. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom and stumbled back as Sam landed a right hook on his jaw.

"You always do that!" Sam yelled as Dean touched his heavily bleeding lip, "I saw her first Dean! Then you hit on her! You're a jackass man! You did the same with--" his voice caught in his throat "—Jess," Sam finished in a whisper.

Dean was stunned into silence.

"She's not a piece of meat, she has feelings!" Sam's voice was raised and Dean could sense the danger in it.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. _Shit! _the little voice in his head muttered _the one girl I like my brother falls madly in love with. Terrific!_ The cool water ran down on his back as he felt himself drown in thoughts and emotions. He could hear Freya in the next room singing in the shower. He couldn't help but smile. '_There you go flashing fever from your eyes, hey babe come over here and shut down tight…' _her voice filled his head as he rinsed out the suds from his hair and turned the shower off '_oh show me heaven, cover me leave me breathless, oh, oh, oh, show me heaven please_.'

_Jeese oh! _Dean thought as he looked at the massive bruise that was starting to form on his lip, and the fact that he looked like he had the whole Michael Jackson skin dying thing going on. Dean slowly opened the door and Sam glared at him. Dean pushed by him over to the bed without saying a word. He got dressed and picked up the keys. Sam grabbed his jacket, slamming the door behind him.

When Freya woke that morning, she had slept better than she had ever slept in all of her twenty four years. She couldn't quite place why, but she knew that it had something to do with the boys. She felt weak as she looked at Dean, and couldn't wait until Sam had left the room. She had to kiss him again, and when she did her whole world turned upside down. His hair was so soft and his lips _oh god, his lips… _they were like heaven. Everything about him screamed player but he was so gentle and who ever said experience was a bad thing had never met Dean Winchester.

Good God, the guy knew what he was doing but she liked it. As long as she heard the shower nothing was going to stop Dean from kissing her. Her from kissing Dean. The kisses were getting more intense every time they broke apart to breathe, and then suddenly the shower stopped. She heard Dean groan and she felt the heat go away and was greeted by the chill of the room.

Sam came back into the room still wet with the shower with a towel round his waist. She knew she should feel something, a cute guy with a six pack all wet should have stirred something inside her but all she could think about was this really gorgeous guy beside her.

"Morning, Sam," was all she could get out, and was surprised she managed to sound chirpy. She knew she had to leave and said so before grudgingly getting up and putting on her shoes and picking up her jacket. Walking across the room, she knew Sam wanted to say something as she opened the door.

"Wait!" he asked.

She smiled, her senses had been right once again, he invited her to breakfast. She winked at the guy on the bed and closed the door. She walked the few steps to her motel room and opened the door. Freya threw her jacket onto one of the beds and turned on the T.V.

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Muffled voices came from the other room, she could feel the tension, but they were brothers- it happened. She slipped out of her clothes and climbed into the shower and let the cool water drench her. Sam Winchester was sweet on her, she knew that being psychic had its perks, she smirked.

She also knew that Dean Winchester liked her. _Thank god! _

She thought of a song she had heard on the radio in that bar she was at in Philly and began to sing it, "_There you go flashing fever from your eyes, hey babe come over here and shut down tight, I'm not denying we're flying above it all, hold my hand don't let me fall. You've such amazing grace, I've never felt this way. Oh show me heaven, cover me, leave me breathless. Oh ,oh, oh. Show me heaven please."_

She knew Dean was in the shower, she knew he could hear her. She turned the shower off and heard his go off simultaneously. She smiled and pulled on the clothes that were on the towel rack. Blue jeans, white tank top, green hoodie and green converse ankle shoes. She dried her hair and it was a mass of curls. She put on her green and white head scarf, a touch of lip gloss and left the bathroom.

No noise was coming from next door, but she knew they were there. She heard the door close and waited until they got into the car before she picked up the keys for her bike. "This is going to be a long day," she whispered to no-one in particular, and then closed the motel room door.


	7. To Change The Future

Chapter 7- To Change the Future, We Must Confront the Past

When Freya got to the café the boys were already sitting at the table, side by side but as far apart as physically and mentally possible. She sighed and walked over to the table, sitting opposite both boys. Sam looked shocked- she wasn't wearing black and her hair was curly. The air left both boys' chest and she smiled.

"Hope you don't mind, but we already ordered for you," Sam said, surprise filled Freya's big green eyes but Sam knew she had known.

"Let me guess," she cocked her head to one side and licked her lips, "Pancakes with syrup?" she smiled straightening her head.

"Damn, girl," Dean said, and then Freya stuck her tongue out and smiled at both boys. A waitress came over and she looked like a motherly figure, something Freya wanted but had never properly had and Sam wanted that too.

The waitress put three plates of pancakes down and three cups of coffee. Freya's eyes got bigger and the waitress laughed.

"God, darlin'," she laughed, "You look like you ain't never seen pancakes before," her hearty laugh filled the café and Freya blushed. The waitress walked away and the three of them ate their breakfast in silence.

After they got another coffee they split the bill, (Freya insisted, she sees them as equal that way), and then she brought up the case. She had to, her curiosity was getting the better of her and she couldn't stand the silence.

"So, about tonight," she began, "Are you gonna do this on your own, or would you like some help?" her eyes sparkled in the sun light.

Both boys exchanged looks and Dean was about to open his mouth when something distracted Freya, a white car was driving slowly, then quickly then it slowed down again. Freya spotted a woman on her cell and instantly knew what was going on.

She sprang up from her seat, startling both boys who followed their friend out the door. Freya ran up to the woman and tackled her to the ground behind some boxes as shots rang out. Sam and Dean dived on to the ground and round some ally as the car sped off. Two police cars pulled up and Freya yelled out York Street and one car sped off.

She stood up and pulled the woman to her feet. Sam and Dean came back round the corner and the police rushed over, "Are you okay, ma'am?" one of the officers asked and Freya nodded and so did the other woman.

"How did you know?" the shocked woman asked.

"Drive bys are easy to spot, and I saw them turn up that street in the mirror of that car," Freya gestured to the Impala. The woman thanked her and the police took a statement. She walked towards the boys who were lurking at the ally entrance.

"Aren't I good?" she joked, "A fine upstanding young woman," Freya said. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Hey, that's what that police guy said," she jerked her head backwards, "I'm free to go." She walked over to her bike and mounted. "So, do you want my help tonight or not?" Freya asked, pulling on her helmet.

"I think we're good but we'll call you, you know, if…" Sam trailed off.

Freya nodded and revved the engine, speeding off down the street.

It was about ten thirty, and the Impala was behind some trees. Dean watched the nursery window like a hawk and Sam tapped the dash board nervously.

"Look dude," Sam said finally, "I'm sorry, you know, about the lip" he smiled sheepishly and put his head against the passenger window.

"It's cool. Hey, how was I supposed to know you liked her?" He looked at Sam who looked at him, "You normally only go for blondes," he whispered, "And besides, you had your chance to make your move. I made mine when you were asleep, Sammy!" his voice slightly raised.

"Your move?!" Sam squeaked, "You've done it with her already!" he sounded flabbergasted.

"NO!" Dean yelled, "We kissed, that's it! If you would have just stayed in the shower this morning then--" his voice was cut off by flashing street lights. They looked at each other.

"It's time," Dean whispered, and put the gun in the waist band of his pants at the back. They got out of the car and ran round the back of the house and in an unlocked door. The man charged at them only to be stopped by someone tripping him up. He fell to the floor and the boys followed the long legs to the body then face of the culprit.

Freya.

She smiled at them, and then sat on the man until he surrendered, "Erm, guys. Upstairs… damsel in distress," she sounded serious.

The boys darted up the stairs and the man began to struggle again, "I'll get off, you go upstairs and get your eldest son out of the house," she commanded and got off him. They ran upstairs and he did as he was told.

The boys were in the nursery, the woman looked as scared as hell, "We're here to help," Dean said as the woman backed away. The lights began to flash and a figure appeared at the window. It threw Sam against the wall making him drop the gun. The woman screamed as she felt herself moving backwards. Dean was thrown against the wall and Freya dived for the baby.

She grabbed him and his blanket and made a bee line for the door, the man was on the landing, "Get him out now! And stay out, for Christ's sake!" Freya commanded.

She turned round an the nursery door slammed on her. She tried the handle, but it was red hot and locked. _Shit! _"Dean! SAM!" she battered the door. No answer. "Open the door you, son of a bitch!" Freya yelled.

In the room the three of them were stuck against the wall by some force. The woman started to move upwards towards the ceiling, "Freya! Freya! Hurry!" Sam was desperate. The window flew open and Freya climbed in, the thing in the shadow looked startled then grinned. Freya grinned back and pulled out a gun and walked into the center of the room.

The woman was getting higher and Freya pulled the trigger. The woman fell, and Sam and Dean were released from the wall. Dean picked the woman up as the nursery burst into flames. Sam swung open the door and Dean passed Freya.

"Dean!" she yelled, and they turned round just in time to see her being dragged into the room again and the door slammed shut.


	8. An Angel with a Dirty Face

Chapter 8- An Angel with a Dirty Face

"Freya!" Dean yelled, and Sam pushed by him to get to the door. He banged on the door, turned the handle and did his best to knock the damn thing off of its hinges. Dean had taken the woman outside and joined Sam. They both barged on the door at the same time. The door remained closed.

"We'll have to go through the window, like she did, although she's a lot thinner than you and I, it would take us maybe ten minutes to climb the thing outside with our big hands," Dean pushed the door a final time.

"We don't have time!" Sam yelled.

"No-one is dying tonight, Sam! No-one! You hear me?!" His voice was thick as if he was choking back tears.

"Dean, we need to get out of here." Sam rested his hand on his brothers' shoulder. There was no noise coming from the room now, "She's gone, Dean. We can't save everyone." Sam pulled Dean's shoulder hard; the only sound was sirens raging round the corner. Sam gently tugged at Dean's shoulder, thinking he would move that way.

"No," Dean whispered.

"Dean-" Sam was cut off by a voice in the room. It was Freya

"Let me guess," she yelled, "I won't be part of your army so you're gonna kill me, is that it?" She didn't sound scared. This yellow eyed thing was threatening to kill her, but she didn't care. "I'm not gonna join you! Just like my Mum wouldn't, and I ain't gonna insult her memory!"

Dean hit the door again, "Freya! Freya! Answer me!" he begged.

"Dean, I'm okay!" she called back as she felt herself move to the ceiling, "So, jackass, is this what you did to my mum, to Jess to Mary?" she just kept moving upwards. She knew she should have been scared, but she wasn't, and she didn't know why, then all of a sudden she did. All of a sudden the force that was holding her weakened and she hit the ground, all of a sudden the door sprung open and all of a sudden her reason for being unafraid came rushing over to her.

Another ball of flames erupted around her as two strong arms held her and gently lifted her from the ground. She put her arms round his neck and snuggled in to his shoulder, the scent of the leather jacket was comforting. She heard him coughing as they ran out the door, and the nursery exploded into a fire ball.

She knew why she felt safe as Dean Winchester laid her down gently on the grass. She knew why she slept at that motel. She knew as long as she stayed with him then she would be okay. As long as she stayed in those arms nothing would or could try to hurt her. His soft lips pressed against her head and his hazel/green eyes filled with concern met her green eyes, which were filled with relief.

She was safe.

Two paramedics ran over to her and asked her if she was okay. Her face was dirty with smoke but she was okay and told them so. They walked away, and Sam sat next to her at one side and Dean at the other.

"You know," Sam said as he watched the family they helped keep together, Dean and Freya looked at him, "My brother wouldn't have gone all psycho on me in there if you would have stayed away," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know," she said taking Sam's hand, but leaning against Dean, "But if I had stayed away, Sam, your brother wouldn't go all psycho on you ever again," she gave his hand a little squeeze. She tilted her head to the side, and then followed Dean's gaze over to the family. She smiled faintly and reached for Dean's hand that wasn't supporting his weight, wrapping hers around it.

He looked at her and smiled, _thank you_ he thought as she smiled back at him. He kissed her on the head again and whispered that they should probably leave before the whole how-can-we-ever-thank-you thing began.

Sam and Freya nodded in agreement as they got up. They got to the Impala and Sam looked at Freya, "We're gonna leave town tomorrow," he said, "Do you have anywhere you could put that bike of yours?"

Freya and Dean both looked confused, "Look, you saved our assess in there," Sam guessed what she was going to say to him and before she managed to say anything he began again, "I know your gonna say we returned the favor- well if Dean carrying you out of the house counts then we did," he laughed and she smiled.

Dean sensed where this was going, "Come with us," he said.

Freya didn't know if it was an offer or a command but she felt her head nodding before she actually realized what she was doing. Both boys smiled and Freya laughed, "So, I'm off on a road trip with two hot guys," she sighed as she got into the car, "Sounds like heaven, but your arguing and fighting will make it hell, right?" a smile appeared on her dirty face.

Dean climbed in beside her, and Sam got in the front, "And you're an angel with a dirty face," Dean whispered as he stroked Freya's cheek. Sam rolled his eyes as they pulled away. Freya gave Dean a sharp nudge in the ribs, and then pulled him in for yet another lingering kiss.


	9. Meeting Ella

A/N: okay i need reviews! Please?

* * *

The three friends checked themselves into another seedy, run down motel; They were sharing a room (at Freya's insistence). Freya opened the door and gasped, not from awe but from shock and horror. Dean threw the door open and his reaction matched his….., _his what? _Dean's mind raced but he was drawn away from his thoughts as Sam laughed.

It looked like a scene from a really bad seventies movie, a disco ball, silver and black every where, strobe lights… Dean and Freya looked horrified, this was _so_ not cool. She put her bag on the table and the boys did the same.

Freya looked disgusted as she sat down on the bed. "Why the hell are we in Houston anyway?" she flopped back, the mattress was hard and lumpy and smelled vile. She was up quicker than she was down, and sat on the floor. The boys laughed.

"Found a hunt, Frey, that's why we're here." Sam plopped down on the floor beside her and pulled out his laptop. "Look," he pointed at the screen "Children have been, falling ill for no reason but they all have had open windows." Dean raised his eyebrows and Freya leaned back, into what Dean had know named her thinking position.

"Pneumonia?" she suggested, Sam shook his head

"That's what the doctors say but a few friends of the families say the children aren't responding to antibiotics," his eyes looked deep into hers. She brought her hand up to her chest, noting that both boy's following her hand and played about with the charm on her necklace. She grinned, as Dean licked his lips, and flashed him a _**later**_ look and he looked away

"Don't sit on the bed Dean, the sheets aint been changed," she almost yelled, Dean looked at her in amazement, he always did when she used her mojo - again another aspect of her personality that Dean had named - he smiled and pulled out a chair and sat down. "What the floor aint good enough for Han solo?" Freya quipped and Sam cringed.

"Might join you on the floor when Sam leaves, if you look out that golden bikini." he gave her a classic Dean smile,

"Enough already! I'm still here you know!" Sam laughed, he was bright red, he looked like he had actually walked in on them in bed together. Dean and Freya laughed and she grabbed the keys to the impala and opened the room door

"Back in a sec". she came back carrying her suit bag and put it on the bed and threw down a little box. She opened the bag and took out a skirt suit and blouse. Freya unzipped her jacket and dropped it on the floor and took of her tight fitting rolling stones t-shirt and dropped it on the floor along with her jacket.

"Eh, Freya we're still in the room." Sam said almost in a whisper which made her turn round, her black lacy, under wire bra showing off her ample cleavage; both boys swallowed hard at that moment,

"Don't I just love it when you two go all double mint twins on me!" she giggled. "I don't have anything you two, definitely you-" she gestured to Dean "-aint seen before." and slipped out of her tight black jeans as Sam did his best to look away but his eyes were drawn to the tattoo on small of her back, it meant something he knew that much.

"It's a sword not a dagger. The writing around it means he who lives by the sword shall perish by the sword," Freya didn't even turn round, there was no mirror to see where the younger brothers' eyes were watching but she knew. Dean looked at Sam who nodded.

She pulled on the jacket and stockings then stepped into her shoes. She walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and put her makeup bag down. "so what you two just gonna sit there and watch me? Get suited and booted boys!" he voice was harsh it sounded like a command as if looking at the tattoo had affected her.

In twenty minutes they were suited, booted, fake ided and ready to go. When they pulled up outside the hospital Freya pushed the door open and ran to some tree's where she threw up. Dean and Sam ran over and Dean wrapped his arms around her when she straightened. Sam gave her, her lipstick and a tissue with which she delicately wiped her mouth the reapplied her lip stick, with one hand not letting go of Dean with the other. "Is it that bad?" he asked

"I know someone in there, my best friend, I haven't spoken to her in years." she pulled Dean closer to her so they couldn't see her cry.

XoX

"Look, we can go in and you can wait in the car." he tilted her head back so he could look in her eyes which were filled with tears. He pulled her gently towards him, lightly touching her lips with his. She took his hand and walked towards the door of the hospital.

"I'm Doctor Shannon Riley and these are my colleagues, Doctor Carr and Doctor Smith." she smiled at the girl at reception, "we're from the Government Faculty of Unknown diseases, could you direct us to the paediatrics ward?" she smiled one of her breathtaking smiles and the woman behind the desk pointed to the stairs and mumbled third floor.

Still smiling she walked over to the boys and led them upstairs. They were greeted by a small doctor, he looked as though he was born in the late tenth century, he looked like Mr. McGoo .

Freya explained to them again who she was and the little man who was only up to Freya's chest showed them the way to intensive care. He explained on the way that the cases couldn't be explained causing a few smart-ass remarks from Dean and a few nudges in the ribs by Sam.

They reached the ward and instantly Freya walked to a door that was lined with salt and put her head against it before going in. "Who's there?" the woman spun round.

She was around 5ft 2'' had short brown hair, and sparking blue eyes just like Freya's. She looked pretty tired and pale. She wasn't as thin as Freya an eight maybe a ten at the most, Dean thought as he looked as her. Freya's face crumpled and she ran up to the woman giving her a massive hug.

"Ella! God I'm so sorry!" Ella wrapped her arms round Freya and stroked her head.

"Alright Freya, it's ok. You nearly knocked my glasses off!" she pushed Freya and held her at arms length. "look at you and your slim line figure," Ella laughed and Sam thought he was in love. _not again!! _the little voice In his head screamed. Dean noticed the salt every where and looked at Freya who had turned round,

"Ella, this is Dean Winchester John's oldest and this is Sam," she gestured to the boy's in turn and they each shook her hand. Ella and Sam looked at each other for a moment before Freya closed the door and announced that Ella was a hunter and that they had both met John.

She had used her mojo to work that out. Dean figured that would be the answer to his question. Freya looked at the little girl in the bed, she couldn't have been more than three.

"Haylyn," she breathed and Ella turned round

"You remember that or use that psychic link of yours?" Ella asked

"I was going to call my Daughter Chloe and You were going To call yours Haylyn. After your mum and your dad," Freya smiled the tears evident in her eyes as Dean and Sam excused themselves to get more information.

"yeah but the thing is dearest, Haylyn is my sister not my daughter." Ella laughed at Freya's wide eyed expression.

XoX

It was late when Freya got back and Sam had gone to sleep already but Dean was sitting up watching, waiting for his, _his what?_ that thought popped back into his head again as she walked through the door.

She sighed and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, protecting her, comforting her, just holding her. She felt heavy against his chest, he knew she was awake though and he kissed her on top of her head.

She tilted her head back and kissed him tenderly on the lips, wrapping her arms round his neck once more. He scooped her up in his arms, just like the night of the fire, and laid her down ever so gently. She slipped off her suit and blouse, and pulled on the tank top he handed her.

She was ok in her panties - they were more like boy shorts anyway - and got up and walked to the bathroom. Dean followed her and stood right behind her as she took her make up off and let her hair down. He pulled her close to him and she relaxed against his body, taking in his strength. "Thank you Dean." she spoke quietly

"What for Frey?" he brought his arms over her shoulders and wrapped them round her neck.

"Everything," it was almost a whisper but he had watched her lips move and once again he scooped her up and carried her back to bed. He pulled the sheets back and laid her down before climbing in beside her.

He lay on his back and stretched out an arm, and Freya snuggled into him, he turned into her slightly and pulled his arm round her to hold her more securely. She kissed him and went to sleep.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up, I'll protect you" he whispered into her hair.

"I know Dean. Thank you." she whispered back. He knew what she was now. She was his. His girl, his friend and hell she was even his equal. Not that he'd admit it but then would he have to? She was psychic which avoided unnecessary chick flick moments.

She poked him hard on the ribs and he laughed softly. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She looked over at Sam knowing full well what the next few days would hold for him.


	10. Ella

Even though she had only went to sleep less then two hours ago, Freya was already up and doing research. Freya looked tired but had convinced Dean that she would sleep better when this thing was over and he should just go back to bed.

So he did, Dean went back to bed but he didn't go back to sleep, he lay there awake and listened to her type and click, for the best part of two hours before getting up and sitting next to her. "Hey, I thought I told you to get some sleep?" she stroked his cheek and smiled, he flashed her his classic cocky smiled and she planted a kiss on his cheek. He glanced at the screen.

" A shtriga?" he raised an eyebrow,

"Feeds on peoples souls, their life force, prefers kids cause theirs is stronger apparently." she looked back at the screen. "So their immune system turns to pot and they die, the common cold could kill them." she looked at Dean.

"It also says that it can't be killed and takes on a human form." Dean read her notes on the computer screen,

"It can actually, be killed." Sam said groggily from the bed. "You can kill it when it's feeding." he was wiping sleep from his eyes and started to walk over to them. He leaned on the table between them and looked from one to the other. "you both look like hell." he whispered.

"Gee thanks Sam! Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Freya said with a sarcastic smirk. Dean giggled as Freya playfully slapped Sam's head "I better go get dressed, I said I'd get to the hospital at eight." she pushed her hair out of her eyes and went to get to her feet when Sam pushed her down, she tried again but Sam pushed her down again. "Look jackass! I don't have time for your games!" Sam moved away but as she got up Dean pulled her onto his lap and held her tight.

"Look, Frey I think you should stay here with me and we'll work on the case and maybe you could get some sleep?" Dean's voice was like his grip on the struggling girl, firm but gentle. She stopped struggling and turned to look him in the eye,

"I know you two mean well in some warped way but there are twelve kids on that ward who need me! If I don't get to the hospital I can't help them and they'll die and so will Ella. Haylyn's all she's got! She loves that little girl like her own!" her voice was a high pitched squeak but she sounded like she was trying to swallow tears.

Dean brought one of his hands up and cupped her face, stoking her cheek bone with his thumb. He placed his forehead against hers then gently kissed the tip of her dainty little nose.

"I'll go to the hospital and sit with Ella if you like." Sam remarked running his fingers through his longish hair. Freya looked at Sam then to Dean and back to Sam again,

"Ok!" she breathed "but you better tell Ella that it was your stupid idea that I stayed here." she crossed her arms over her chest giving up all hope of Dean letting her go.

"I'll leave in ten minutes" Sam called as he closed the bathroom door.

XoX

It was quarter to nine when Sam got to the room where Ella and little Haylyn were. He knocked gently on the door and slowly opened it, Ella looked up and smiled. "Freya is at home and she told me to tell you it was my stupid idea she stayed there and I came here." he sounded like a child and Ella couldn't not laugh as he pulled a chair over. He gazed around in the nervous silence, "so you're a hunter?" he gazed at the beautiful blue eyes.

"Used to be, it's not easy to hunt and help bring up a kid you know." she continued to stroke the little girls head.

"How did you convince them to let you keep the salt?" Sam was intrigued,

"I told them it was a religious thing." she said with a smile. "Sam?" Ella's blue eyes met Sam's once more

"Mmm?" She felt his answer vibrate through the air

" Does Frey know what this thing is?". Sam nodded

"Well she thinks it might be a shtriga, a kind of witch that feeds on the kids life force. It takes on a human form and an only be killed when it's eating so, she has to find out who it is first." Ella looked up as another woman came through the door.

"Hey Sharleen" she stood up and gave her friend a hug. Sharleen was about five foot eight, a little on the larger side of life, her hair was in a short black bob, and she had pale skin and even paler grey eyes.

"How's the little mite?" Sharleen gazed at the bed

"No change, this is Sam by the way" Sam stood up and shook Sharleen's hand. "Ella do you want some breakfast?" Sam asked when he saw Sharleen's massive sandwich.

"I cant really leave here until mum gets back I promised I wouldn't " she trailed off as she gazed at the little girl in the bed.

"Hey doll! I can stay here and you can go to the canteen and I will get you if anything changes." sharleen had the biggest grin on her face. Ella smiled.

"If your sure?" Sam could tell that Ella wasn't very convinced,

"I could go and bring breakfast up to you if your more comfortable than that?" He ginned as well.

"No, I'll come with you" Ella picked up her bag and jacket, kissed Haylyn on the head,

"Ell' will be back soon sweetheart," she looked at Sam who had a surprised look on his face "come on then! Before I change my mind" She called as she walked out the door.

Sam and Ella were sitting in the café with a sandwich and a cup of coffee. "I know this is really none of my business, but where is Haylyn and you're dad?" Sam asked once again needing something to break the silence. Ella looked up and sighed heavily

"He died last year just after Haylyn was born." Ella looked sadly out of the window.

"I'm sorry," Sam said sincerely and meant it.

"yeah me too," She smiled softly at Sam,

"How did he, you know," His gaze followed hers out of the window,

"Well seen as you're a hunter I can say. He was in Peoria in Illinois on a hunting trip. He was with his brother and cousin and they were after some fangs. He had discovered a trial, I didn't want him to go but he said it was to wet the babies head. I remember telling him I loved him as he left and asking if he couldn't just go to the pub like everyone else. I remember him laughing and kissing me on the head. That was the last I saw of him." she continued to look out the window. "They were using him as bait to lure the vamps out" she whispered so as no-one else could hear them

"What did the other two come out too early?" Sam tilted his head to one side, Ella laughed quietly

"The other two came out to late, they were arguing about who should go first and the vamps got my dad." tears shone in her blues eyes and Sam reached out a hand.

"I'm so sorry Ella." he moved round the table as she began to cry and enveloped her in a massive hug. "I know how it feels to lose someone that close." he whispered into her hair, she gazed up at him as the tears glittered in his eyes.

"You lost someone?" he nodded and reached in to his pocket and took out a ring box. Ella opened it. It was a simple one diamond white gold ring. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I went on a hunt with my brother the night I got that and when I got back it was late." Ella signalled for him to continue as she wiped her eyes, "she had left me a note on some cookies she had made me. I assumed she was in bed and I was too tired to see so I just flopped down and closed my eyes," he shuddered "when I woke up she was pinned to the ceiling and the room burst into flames, Dean, my brother, had to pull me out." he smiled a soft sad smile at her and she stroked his cheek.

"I've been hunting the thing ever since". Sam almost hit the ground when Ella reached up and pulled him down towards her. She gently brushed her lips against his. Sam was shocked and took a few seconds to respond and then deepened the kiss, Ella was running her fingers through his hair as he cupped her face.

When they eventually pulled away Sam still had a shocked look on his face. He opened his eyes very slowly and smiled making sure that he wasn't dreaming. She laughed at the look on his face and grinned softly tracing his lips with her thumb. She handed Sam the ring box back and he carefully put it in his pocket.

"I guess we should probably get back, any money she's ate Haylyn." Ella got to her feet and picked up her coffee in one hand and took Sam's hand in her other. She grinned as Sam tightened his grip on her hand as he put the rubbish in the bin.

"How long have you know sharleen?" he asked as they walked up the corridors to Haylyn's room.

"Since Haylyn got brought in she's a new nurse here." Sam's eyes widened"WHAT?! How long was she here before you?" he had stopped and turned to face her , she looked at him.

"She said she was sent here as an extra resource when this whole thing began, but she is the only…." Ella's mouth feel open "She's the.. Isn't she?" her face filled with horror as realisation dawned.

"I'll call Freya and Dean." Sam whispered as the opened the door where sharleen was sitting stroking Haylyn's head.


	11. A Little Less Conversation

-1"So we have to actually get her whilst she's eating?" Ella sat down on the motel room bed and Sam sat beside her stroking her back. Freya stood with her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip. Dean nodded walking over to Freya and placing his hands on top of hers.

"We have to work out where she'll go next and get her there." Freya said finally. "Will the kids get better?" Sam asked

"Honestly? I don't know." Freya smiled gently at the two people on the bed and leaned back into Dean.

Sam looked from Ella to Dean to Freya and back to Ella. Freya walked over and took out the map and placed it on the table, "You didn't happen to get the addresses of the people that have been you know…" Her eyes were full of questions but that was all she could get out. Sam handed her a list and she took out a box of tacks from her bag and Sam shook his head

"Dude are you like one of the Charlie's angels?" he laughed she just smirked and put the tacks in where the addresses were.

"The next hit is 4091 Munroe Avenue." she turned to the rest of the room.

"How'd you know or is it cause of your psychic tendencies?" Dean asked walking over, Freya smirked and playfully slapped his head

"No dumbass, look at the map" she pointed to the map on the table with the blue and green and white glittering tacks in it. Dean had his usual _don__'__t have a clue _look on his hansom face she stroked his stubbled cheek, and traced a pattern with her finger

"Oh it's an S…" Dean looked amazed and curios at the same time.

"I think we should go now." Freya remarked "it will take an hour or so to get to the other side of town. Then we need to actually find the thing!" She picked up a 9mm Glock handgun and checked the magazine.

She put a spare magazine in her jeans pocket and tucked the pistol in her waistband. She picked up her longer black leather jacket and put it on. Dean was doing the Same and Sam and Ella were watching as the mirrored each others movements without even noticing it.

"I don't want to go. Sharleen's been amazing to me I don't want to be there when you blow her to pieces." Ella's eyes were filled with tears until Sam's fingers entwined with hers and she felt his warm breath on her neck. Freya simply nodded as she headed for the door Dean tossed Sam the motel room eyes and told him to lock the door behind them. Sam did as he was told and watched as the impala drove out of the car park.

Sam joined Ella who sat on the bed on the phone to her mum who was at the hospital with Haylyn. "Yeah mum, you'll call me if anything changes…….I know…… OK call you later…love you too bye." She hung up and Sam looked at her amazed at how different she was from Freya even though they had know each other for twenty odd years. He laughed when he saw the blank expression on her face.

"You're so different from Frey," he whispered as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "No offence, Ella but when I first met Freya six weeks ago, I fell for her." he began to nuzzle her neck

"she has that effect on Guys, always has." Ella tilted her head back as Sam's lips made their way round to her neck, and along her jaw line finally stopping their journey at her lips.

He pulled back and stared straight into her eyes, knowing where this was heading but not sure if she wanted to go there. "It's ok Sam" Ella whispered as she stroked his face.

"I haven't done this since Jess.." she cut him off with a kiss that told him all he needed to know. He slipped his jacket off and gently tugged her top over her head and she slid up the bed and lay down. She nibbled his ear as he peeled his top off and she fought with his fly and his belt.

His body pressed against hers and both of them knew, for the next few hours at least it was as if they were the only two people on the planet.

It was almost four thirty the next morning before the phone rang and woke them from their sleep, still wrapped up in each others arms. "Hello?" Sam's voice was husky as he pulled Ella close.

She ran her fingers over his chest and snuggled closer to him. "Yeah, ok… what the hell?… You mean you saw her change like from human to thing?" Sam's voice was small as he stroked Ella's shoulder.

"ok see you soon, what!?… How the hell! Psychic get it right see you soon." Sam closed the phone and pulled Ella even closer "it's over." he kissed her brown hair. He felt a tear drip onto his bare shoulder and rolled over, pinning her beneath him. "It's ok, I'm still here Haylyn's still here everything is ok." he soothed looking straight in her eyes.

"You don't know that Sam! What if Sharleen was the only person keeping my sister alive!"

(Dean and Freya from when they leave the motel)

Dean tossed Sam the keys "Lock up after us yeah we'll call you 'kay?" Dean closed the door as Freya closed the Impala door. Dean got in the drivers side and put the key in the ignition, "Where are we going again?" Dean looked at her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"4091 Munroe Avenue." Freya looked out the window,

"Eh, Frey sweetheart, that's about five blocks away, it'll take us maybe fifteen minutes." He looked at her and she turned to face him.

"Yeah and?" She had turned so her side was practically melted into the seat. "You brought us out here, this thing strikes at like after midnight so were gonna sit here for like 12 hours?" He had pulled over and was facing her now.

"I knew there had to be something about you Dean Winchester." Freya smiled coyly at him " You look amazing, you have a reputation for being good in bed not that I can vouch for that," she laughed and tilted her head as he gestured her to continue, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "You don't scare easy and you're an amazing kisser, your great with Sam so there had to be something. Your very _slow_" a small smile crossed her lips.

"what? What am I missing? Except action with you…" He looked hopeful

"ok Han solo, you guess right and I'll show you some of my battle wounds. Cool?" she stroked his cheek.

"OK then, your in love with me?" Dean smirked, she shook her head "Wait how many guesses do I get?" he suddenly sounded like a three year old boy.

"Well we have fourteen hours to waste so have as many as you want and No, I don't love you. I've known you for like five weeks or something. Love doesn't happen that fast." she slid over towards him and picked up his hand.

"Six weeks, four days and" he glanced at his watch "eight hours," Dean smiled at her.

"Aww Dean!" she kissed the tip of his nose "back to the game chick flick moments kill me!" she kissed his nose again and he giggled.

"Me too any way, hmm, you're really a demon who wants to kill me and get to Sammy cause of his psychic weirdness?" He held her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him,

"oh well your warmer but I'm not demonic. I have a naughty streak, a real naughty streak but I'm not evil." Her lips were inches from his. He lent in further but she pulled away.

"Damn! No way! ok does it have something to do with Sammy?" he pulled her onto his lap and she leant against the steering wheel. She smiled and planted a kiss on his fore head "Ok Sammy isn't really my brother but is a clone that was invented to lure me into a false sense of security?" he folded his arms around her back.

"dude! What the hell! You watch way too many action and sci-fi flicks" She wrapped her arms round his neck, and laughed. He flashed her a sweet smile then licked his lips.

"Sammy isn't really psychic your just controlling his head." he chuckled and she shook her head. "ok then, I don't know." he shook his head sadly.

"You passing up some nookie Dean Winchester? Well I'll give you a hint. Stop thinking with your 'upstairs' brain and start thinking with 'downstairs' one?" she planted a soft kiss on his lips and shifted slightly so she was sitting with her legs astride him.

"I don't know!" he pouted. Freya began to make a trial of kisses along his jaw line and down the side of his neck

"come on Dean think!" she murmured in-between kisses.

"Freya," he moaned as she backtracked her trail, he dug his fingers into her hips. She looked him straight in the eye,

"you do know by the way think about it!" She leaned back and turned the radio on. She smiled as 'Show me heaven' came blasting out of the speakers.

"Sam and Ella!" Dean's face lit up. Freya's head shot up and a smile lit up her face just like Dean's

"By Jove I think he's got it!" Freya pulled Dean's head close to hers then kissed him passionately.

"so does that mean I get some tonight then?" he asked as he pushed his hands through her hair.

"Damn right," She pulled him back into another kiss, the tip of her tongue touched his and he opened his mouth wider, letting her gently explore his mouth. His hands went back down to her hips and he dug his finger tips into her soft skin once more.

( 4091 Munroe Avenue, 2.30 am)

"Dean! Concentrate!" Freya swatted Dean's hand away for the tenth time in as many minutes. "We have a job to do!" she kissed his finger tips. He looked sad. "Later I promise!" she kissed him on the lips and he responded pulling her close to him once again and she groaned into his mouth.

Freya pushed him away and climbed out the door. Dean followed her as she ran across the street and into the garden. It was dark and covered in tree's but Freya picked the lock, barging in and going upstairs.

As she got to the bedroom door the man that owned the house shoved her against the wall but she shoved the door open at this point and he saw the thing that was leaning over his daughter he called out and Freya used his distraction and pulled out the pistol and pulled the trigger four times.

It wasn't necessary though, she had hit the thing square between the eyes with her first shot, then she second shot had hit it just up a bit from that, her third shot had hit it on the solar plexus and her forth and final shot had hit the thing in the heart. The shtriga fell off of the bed and Freya dived round.

The little girl was screaming her head off and her mum and big brother as wall as her dad and came to comfort her. The figure that was rapidly turning to dust was changing from human and back again. She could see the pale grey eyes that never changed. but there were flashes of hair and skin and _human_. Freya shuddered. Dean was at her side instantly.

"You two better get out of here I called the police, I - I didn't know!" the man was shocked "I'll stall them at the front and you two can slip out the back, it's the least I can do, you need to hurry!" the man ushered them out the house and down the stairs.

"Does your gun have any sentimental value to you?" the man looked at Freya. She shook her head and he opened the gun safe and took out an identical hand gun to hers and smiled as he swapped them wiping her finger prints off first.

She smiled then the door went and the man pointed to the kitchen "go!" he whispered. Dean and Freya didn't need asking twice they ran through the house and out the back door. Walking slowly round the other side to where the impala was parked in the shadows and got in.

"that was nuts!" Dean exclaimed as he looked at Freya. "hey what's up? We got the bad guy!" he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned towards him.

"it was part human Dean, I killed someone." her eyes were filling up with tears. "So?" Dean looked straight into her eyes. "think of all the humans you saved by killing just one? Would you have killed Hitler if you had met him and knew what he was doing? I sure as hell would have clipped him!" he brought her near to him and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

" we should probably call Sam." she whispered into his shoulder. He stroked her hair

"well I suppose that we should, but do we have to right now I mean, if your right and your never wrong, then Sammy will be asleep can't we just go back." Freya looked up at him.

"who says I want to go back tonight?" she had a flirtatious look in her green eyes . He hugged her

"okay we're in the shadows so if we're careful the police wont-- OW!". Freya had just punched him. "What was that for?" he was rubbing his arm.

" I know I've probably slept with as many men as you have woman but I'm not easy or sleazy!" She glared at him

"Hey come on, I'm sorry", He drew her into his arms again and she kissed him, slow and romantically, her tongue once again exploring his mouth as if she had found something she liked the taste of.


	12. Leaving Ella?

-1(hospital 7.30 am)

Ella was sitting on the bed with Haylyn on her lap and her mum messing around at the other side of the room. Freya and Dean arrived with a balloon, coffee and a teddy.

Haylyn's eyes lit up when she saw the baby pink balloon and the brown teddy. She clapped her hands when Dean sat the balloon that said Get well Soon Princess on it beside her and handed her the teddy. "Buttons!" she yelled out "Baby buttons!" She gave the bear a kiss on the nose and Freya laughed. For a sixteen month old kid Haylyn could sure talk and had taken a shine to Sam.

"She should be getting out tomorrow they want to keep her in over night to make sure she's ok then we can take her home". The little girl on the bed was in pink princess pyjamas, and her light brown hair was in pig tales and she had the biggest brown eyes Dean had ever seen.

She put her arms out and Sam lifted her on to his lap. She stood up with her tiny hands on his shoulders and one of his massive hands supporting her back. She was only about 1 foot 2'' , she wasn't tall enough to look Sam right in the eye when she was standing on his thighs.

She looked at his lips and tilted her head back to look in his eyes. Dean couldn't help smiling at his little brother as he took the little girls hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Sam picked Haylyn up and stood up, then sat on the bed, Haylyn frowned but kept a firm hold of Sam's gigantic hand. She stayed on his lap and grabbed Baby Buttons and a book and handed the book to Sam.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Ella, Freya and Dean for help. Dean pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sam, Freya sat on Dean's lap and Ella sat on the bed. Sam gulped and pushed himself back on the bed,

"You know I think this is a job for--"

"--Sammy!" Haylyn cut him off with and excited squeak as her big brown eyes glittered.

"you heard the Lady, Sammy. Now read." Dean took the book off of Sam opened it and handed it back to him. Haylyn smiled and clapped her hands.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a girl and who lived with her Dad because her mother had went to heaven." Haylyn turned the page and snuggled into Sam. Ella smiled and Sam looked taken aback. Dean grinned as the little girl looked up at him again

"My daddy's in heaven." she whispered stroking the bears head.

"yeah? Well my mummy's there too." he planted another kiss on her head and she yawned and climbed past Sam to get under the blankets. He leaned over her head and put the book on her stomach, Ella lay at the other side. Freya hugged Dean close and placed her head on his. "her Dad fell in love again and married a woman with two daughters."

Sam and Dean were back at the motel, packing their stuff and Freya was at the hospital after packing all of her stuff and putting it in the impala. Sam was taking his sweet time, folding his clothes and putting them carefully into the bag. "you're seriously sweet on that girl ain't you?" Dean declared zipping up his bag. Sam looked at Dean and smiled sadly,

"it'll never work you know. I can't stay here and I'll only get her killed" Sam shook his head.

"that's what I thought when it came to Freya." Dean looked hard at Sam, "but it's been six weeks and she still here still alive with me, if she means that much to you Sam, Freya and I will help to protect her you know that." Dean was serious. Sam looked at his older brother.

"Dude this is different Ella has Haylyn and her mum to think about! She wont leave her and if we do bring her she's A kid Dean you know need twenty four hour a day care and what about school! She'll need to go to school in like three years, what if we don't find the demon or dad by then? I just say good bye and leave?" Sam's voice was tight.

"hey man I don't want to be hunting this thing forever and we can set up home somewhere and work from there. You know some place to call home and to go to after a hunt instead of these crappy motel rooms," his voice was soft. Sam looked defeated and Sensing the win Dean added "The impala has five seats, right now we have two spare. Do the math collage boy." he picked up his rucksack and took it out to the car. Sam threw the rest of his stuff in the bag and was out the door in five minutes.

"So, um god how do you say something like this erm…" Sam scratched the back of his head as he and Ella sat on the bench watching Freya and Haylyn pushing Dean on the swing.

"You're leaving I get it, I don't want you too but I have to let you go. Who knows maybe you'll come back to me some day." She gazed him and he couldn't believe how different she looked without her glasses on.

"no well um yeah we are leaving but, well we have two spare seats in the impala and well I don't want to leave you two behind." he took Ella's hand in his "come with me Ella, please?" his tone had got softer and quieter.

"what about Haylyn? I cant leave her. She'll need to go to school soon and" Sam pressed his fingers against her lips.

"Haylyn has to come too, I cant leave the kid behind." he glanced over to where Dean was stranded at the top of the climbing frame and Haylyn was instructing him on how to get down. "and you know it's nice for Dean over there who has some to talk to that understands him you know?" Sam laughed and so did Ella.

"when do you leave?" she looked up at him

"when ever your packed and ready to go". Ella kissed him and got up.

"bring the kids and the impala round in twenty minutes." Ella laughed as she walked out of the play area and down the path.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine I have two strapping lads and Freya to look after me and Haylz. And she'll get to uncle Rodger in San Diego before you do." Ella kissed her mother on the head. "I'll call every day and come and visit you and Haylyn." Haylyn waddled up to her mother and lifted her hands above her head. Jackie - their mum - picked her up

" you be good for Ella and look after her for me ok?" tears were rolling down the older woman's face.

"Yuh huh see you soon mummy!" Haylyn wiped the tears away and kissed her mum on the head before wriggling out of her grasp and almost falling off the step to get to Sam who scooped her up and lead her to the car.

Ella gave their mum one last hug and walked down the path and in one of the backseat passenger doors, fastening Haylyn's seat belt who was sitting in the middle clutching the teddy for dear life.

Sam got in the other side and Freya and Dean got in the drivers seat. Freya looked in the rear view mirror and laughed to herself. Sam was sitting with a teeny bopper attached to his side and reading her a story and Ella was intently listening to Beauty and the beast like she'd never heard it before.

Dean put his arm round her and pulled her close to him resting his head against hers. Five so totally different people were setting off on a journey to God knows where and will be fighting (well four of them as the teeny bopper was getting left in San Diego) stuff your nightmares wont touch. Well the impala does have five seats doesn't it?


	13. Dude, You're Car Is Bambi

A/N: Okay i Dont own the title but a friend told me of a story she read on this that featured that so if you are the author of the story or know the author send me a PM so i can direct the readers to the athor and give them the credit they deserve! Its not my idea although i did know that and Impala is a small deer.

* * *

Freya looked into the rear view mirror at Dean who was sitting singing some song from the lion king. Sam was tapping the steering wheel along to his brother's actually alright singing.

"_I can see what__'__s happening and they don__'__t have a clue, they__'__ll fall in love and here__'__s the bottom line our trios down to two.__"_Haylyn was in Freya's arms and almost asleep with only the occasional murmur to tell Dean he was wrong.

_Dean Mr. hard man Winchester is singing Can you feel the love tonight! _Freya burst into fits of laughter startling everyone else. "what?" Dean asked "Did I get it wrong?" that made Freya laugh harder. When she finally stopped laughing

"Dude, your singing the Lion King". she exclaimed. Dean smiled and shook his head. It was the dead of night. "Motel next exit Sam." Frey said pulling Haylyn closer. "kay, any rooms on ground left?" he asked turning the corner

"yeah, two but if you drive any slower they'll be gone!" Sam began to protest when Dean nudged him on the ribs. He sped up and they reached the motel in less than five minutes. Dean and Freya took a room and Sam, Haylyn and Ella took the other.

Freya helped the other three get settled before returning to her room where Dean was. He was partially asleep on the bed, she chuckled softly and a small smile graced his lips.

She sat down gently on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes, jeans, jacket and jewellery and crawled in behind him. "You know I don't like you there/" he mumbled sleepily turning round to face her, "I like you where I can see you." Freya loved when he got protective of her. He usually kept this side of him just for her when they were away from prying eyes. He let his guard down totally, she kissed his head

"I know. Now sleep Dean I'll be fine." she whispered snuggling up to him. He was lovely and warm in the cold room and his skin was soft in contrast with the scratchy motel sheets. His amulet dug into her chest and she moved it out the way.

"sorry." he gripped her tightly.

"not going anywhere Dean. Your not going to lose anyone else 'k? We've had this conversation every night for the past month. Besides the weather forecast for the next few months is sunshine and It'll rain when I die." she mumbled in between kissing his chest.

"I know I just like to make sure you don't." he kissed her head again. she inhaled him and pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She snuggled into his chest and he sighed.

They fell asleep like that, they always did. Dean wasn't sure if he was protecting her or vice versa but he liked it like that. She was there for him and he was there for her. He couldn't lie to her. It was impossible he'd tried but it was guilt, not the fact she knew he was lying that made him tell her the truth.

This was going to cause problems for him. For both of them but as long as he had her, Dean Winchester was being put back together a little bit each day.

They were at the diner the next morning when Sam said it. He knew he shouldn't but he did. He couldn't help it and he nearly died from it. The girls and him found it funny but it sent Dean into a mood for the rest of the day. "you know Dean" he began and Freya hit him

"shush!" she yelled in a whispery sort of tone.

"Huh?" Dean looked up from the paper,

"nothing." Freya hissed kicking Sam's shin under the table.

"OUCH! Dean you do realise-- OUCH! Freya stop it." Sam leaned down and rubbed his shin.

"why don't you?" she barked and Haylyn rolled her eyes. Ella sniggered at the thought of Haylyn being all grown up and Sam and Freya fighting like kids.

"Dude, OUCH! Your car is Bambi!" Sam laughed, Freya swung her foot back but burst into a fit of laughing before it could connect properly with Sam's shin.

"Come again?" Dean asked which made everyone laugh harder.

"Your. Car. Is. Bambi." Sam punctuated every word of the sentence. Dean glared at Sam and Haylyn crawled under the table and climbed onto Dean's lap.

"Your car's mummy died when it was a little boy?" she asked confused.

"No." Dean answered as he stroked the little girls hair.

"But, Sammy Said it was Bambi. Bambi's mum died when he was a baby." She said sweetly.

"I know but my car is an impala. Which is a small deer. _Like_ Bambi. Not actually _Bambi_." He smiled as Freya wiped her cheek to get rid of the tears.

"But Sammy--" Dean cut her off

"--Sammy says a lot of things princess." He glared at Sam again and Ella nudged Sam and pushed him out of the booth.

"We're leaving we need to walk Haylyn." Ella shoved him.

"Haylyn not a dog." Haylyn whispered as she crawled out from under the table. "But if your going to the park, me come." she reached up to take Sam's hand but realised he was far to big and took Ella's.

Dean glared at Freya and picked up the paper. She would make it up to him later.

"you shouldn't wind him up like that Sam, we have at least two days until we get to San Diego and your winding your brother up! We have to sit in that car with him in that mood!" She smacked him hard on the arm.

Haylyn was skipping along eating a chocolate bar.

"_I__'__m the king of the swinters yeah the jumble vip.__"_she danced along the street and stopped at the road reaching up for Sam. He scooped her up and snuggled into the top of her hair.

She snuggled into his chest and shivered. Ella gave him her little cardigan and he put it on her, he unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her. She stopped singing and started to mumble the song eventually stopping altogether.

"It'll be hard letting her go." Ella remarked as they turned the corner at the motel.

"Yeah, I've become quite attached to the teeny bopper." Sam giggled and Ella playfully pushed him. The Impala was sitting outside the room and Sam stifled a laugh.

"look there's Bambi." he said to Ella and she full frontal smacked him on the arm. "OW!" he squeaked, "that hurt! Ell. A Lot!" he moaned. Ella gave him a death glare,

"shut it Sammy! Your lucky I aint taller than this or you would get a black eye!" she pouted, he pouted and for good measure a sleepy Haylyn pouted for getting woken up.

Ella opened the motel room door and shrieked and shoved Sam out the room doing her best to shield Haylyn's eyes from a semi naked Dean and Freya. "Sorry!" she called and rushed to the next room, hurriedly opening the door and ushering Sam and Haylyn in.

Sam sat Haylyn in her crib and she fell back asleep and he collapsed onto the bed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Ella looked mortified and fell on the bed next to Sam when she heard the laughing from next door. "what the hell are you laughing at?" Ella snapped and Sam stopped laughing and stood up.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he snapped back,

"Why what are you going to do?" She stood with her hands on her hips and then pouted when she realised that Sam was over a foot taller than her. Sam laughed

"Ok then small fry, that's enough you're rather endearing." that was it. Ella stomped over to Sam and slapped him on the chest. "AWW, Ella! I never noticed this before but, I know where I've seen that top before." he grinned wickedly

"Oh yeah." she pouted.

"Did you get that shirt off of a Teddy bear?" Ella slapped Sam hard and growled. Sam caught her wrists easily,

"hey I'm sorry." he pulled her into a hug but she resisted and pouted. Sam smiled and kissed her lightly on the head. He rubbed his neck when he stood up. Ella smiled,

"I'd rather be small than have to bend down to give you a kiss!" she smiled and stepped up onto the bed and kissed him gently.

(At the Impala just outside the Diner)

Freya bit her lip to stop her laughing when she saw the Impala. Dean glared at her, "You can walk." he snapped opening the car door. She stood with her hands on her hips then looked right at him.

"fine I'll walk but I may not walk back to the motel!" She snapped then walked down the street. Dean lent against the impala,_ why the hell did he have to do this the whole time? He kept pushing her away because of his stupid pride! Well damn it. It aint happening this time! _

Dean got into the car and followed Freya down the street. "look I'm sorry and a little pissed off just get in the car Freya. Please?" he almost begged and stopped the car. She walked round and climbed in the passenger side.

"I know your pissed off Dean but just because I laughed you didn't need to take it out on me!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know and I'm sorry, hey look at me when I'm trying to apologise." he turned her head to face him and looked in her eyes. She didn't answer him, she just leant in and kissed him nice and soft and slow. He responded and pulled her closer to him in the seats.

"ok han solo take me back to the motel and I'll show you how good I look in a gold bikini" she winked at him and he automatically started the car and she sniggered.

They pulled up out front of the motel room, and Dean practically dragged Freya inside. He slammed the door closed and pushed her against it, kissing her furiously "easy tiger" she gasped as his lips attacked her neck.

He replied by pulling her jacket off and pushing her against the wall. "Dean… Jesus…Dean…let me." she breathed as he struggled with her belt. she unloosened it and he moved her hands out of the way. She laughed into the crook of his neck and he grunted.

He was taking too long so Freya took charge of the situation and pushed his jacket and over shirt off, unfastened his belt and pushed him down on the bed. He was surprised but she just smirked evilly and sat astride him. She attacked his face and neck with her lips and teeth.

He had, had enough of her sweet torture and rolled her onto her back. She pulled his top over his head and he shook his head. She gazed at his tanned, toned, torso and smiled, she reached out and touched him and he grinned, she ran her hand up and took hold of his amulet, pulling him down towards her.

He dragged her up into a sitting position and yanked her top up over her head. Her legs wrapped round his waist as he laid her back down on the bed. She gasped as he gently touched his lips against hers. They heard a noise and then the door opened.

Ella Shrieked as Dean and Freya turned their heads and Ella shoved Sam out of the room and slammed the door closed. "Sorry!" was all they heard from the other side of the door.

Dean looked at Freya as she slowly sat up on the bed and they both burst out laughing. Dean trailed his hand over her smooth tanned stomach and she shivered under his touch. He leaned down and kissed her. She popped the button on his jeans and she smiled a genuine smile and they both knew that they wouldn't be leaving for another few hours… at least.


	14. Saying Goodbye

-1It was three days later that they finally pulled up outside Uncle Rodger's house in San Diego. Freya was in the back seat with Ella and little Haylyn, and Dean was driving. Sam was in the front but was holding his head after Haylyn whacked him because Sam had said that girls should be seen and not heard.

Haylyn jumped out the car practically breaking Freya's legs and jaw as she jumped out of the window and ran up the path into Rodger's arms. Freya climbed out and Ella strode up the path to hug him. Freya laughed as she watched her tiny counterpart hug the man who was about a centimetre taller than her but a little rounded. Dean and Sam stood beside Freya and Sam laughed. He was at least a foot taller than the two little leprechauns.

"Oh. My. God!" Rodger looked round Ella's shoulder, "Freya Simpson! My, My, My, haven't you grown up well" Rodger laughed as Haylyn wriggled free from his grasp.

"Still as charming as usual Rodger?" She quipped walking forward and leaning down to give the little, older man a hug.

"I heard about the boys, I'm sorry baby," he said as he held her at arms length.

"yeah whatever, This is Dean and Sam Winchester." she gestured to the boys, "Winchester…..Winchester where have I heard that before?" He asked as he eyed Dean and Sam very carefully.

"John Winchester you know the guy you saw next to my bike and almost jumped him until you saw my dad talk to him?" she laughed

"Ah yes, come on in" he smiled and Sam headed to the boot to get out Haylyn's things. Dean walked up the creepily perfect path and into the even creepier, perfectly tidy house.

He swallowed and Freya nudged him hard eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her rather (permanently) horny other half. Sam walked up behind them and Haylyn dived onto the white sofa and pulled off her pink shoes. She started jumping up and down and Dean ducked to get under the beam.

Rodgers wife Whitney had prepared a feast for them and Rodger led them into the dining room. Freya sat between Dean and Sam, Ella sat between Rodger and Sam and Haylyn sat between Whitney and Dean. When dinner was finished Rodger showed them to their rooms.

Dean realised that the house much bigger than he had first thought. It had eight bedrooms to start with, four bathrooms, two living rooms and a massive games room. Dean and Freya were sharing, Sam and Ella were sharing and Haylyn was in her new bedroom by herself.

Ella was perched on the edge of Freya's bed as she sat at the dressing table brushing her hair. "Ohh what have you and mister Winchester been up to lately?" She teased as Freya went bright red. She recovered quickly,

"you should know you walked in on us." she grinned into the mirror, now it was Ella's turn to blush.

"shut up! dude he has big a big mouth". Ella spoke as she walked over to trace the purplish mark on the hollow area where Freya's neck and shoulder met.

"God Ell, Him and His man teeth!" Freya remarked and Ella stood there giving her a _WHAT THE FUCK? _Look. Freya burst out laughing and fell off of the stool.

"What? Is there even a difference?" Ella looked exasperated at her friend's remark, that just sent Freya into a massive laughing fit.

"Of course there is! Men have man teeth and women have woman teeth!" Freya sat crossed legged on the bed.

"What about false teeth or transsexuals?" Ella asked joining her friend.

"Well you have man teeth for men and woman teeth for women. And the teeth change sex too." Freya was deadly serious. Both girls looked at each other for about ten seconds then they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

They fell asleep like that and Sam and Dean sighed from the doorway. They walked into Sam's room and Dean laughed "just like old times huh Sammy?" he quipped throwing himself down on the king size bed.

Sam sighed and lay down next to his brother. The room was silent as they both worked out that it had been almost three months since it was just them. Well their Dad had been there and left then Freya had walked in to their lives and changed everything completely, Ella and Haylyn had followed and now they were leaving the teeny bopper behind. Dean spoke first.

"Hey dude, you call my girl Bambi again and I swear I'll kick your weirdo ass you here me?" He asked and Sam wasn't sure if her was kidding or not.

"ok then I wont but can I just say in my defence it was Ella's Idea!" he protested rolling on to his side.

"OK then I believe you!" Dean smirked. Both boy's laughed

"Hey Dean I never properly thanked you for that night you know, with dad.." Sam trailed off

"It's cool I don't do chick flick moments." Dean sat up, "dude we need to find a hunt, I'm itching for one and Ell will need something to take her mind off the whole thing till she can deal with it." he remarked pulling his top over his head and unfastening his jeans. A look of horror graced the other boy's features and Dean burst out laughing

"Dude this house has like eight million rooms go sleep somewhere else!" Sam hissed as Dean pulled back the covers and slid in. Dean pretended to mumble something and turned his back on Sam. "Dean, Dean! DEAN!" Sam hissed as he prodded his brothers shoulder.

Dean stifled a laugh and Sam shoved harder before giving into the fact Dean was fast asleep and moved the longest pillow between them before getting ready for bed himself. He climbed in still grumbling about being stuck with Dean for the whole of eternity,

"God why me! What did I do that was so bad that I got stuck with you as a brother" he moaned as the clock hit midnight, "but you know what?" he added in a whisper "I wouldn't have it any other way. Night big brother." Sam pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Night little brother, sleep tight for once yeah?" came the slightly muffled reply.

It was early next morning when Sam woke up, Dean was sprawled out on his stomach and snoring like a bull. Sam rubbed his eyes, he hadn't had a nightmare in weeks. Which was either because the demon was in hell or as far away as physically possible.

Sam smiled slightly at Dean hugging the pillow in one hand and his gun in the other. He shook his head and pulled on his t-shirt he walked out of the room being ever so quiet when he heard singing coming from Haylyn's room.

Slowly he walked over to the door and pushed it open silently. Ella was sitting on the bed singing a lullaby to Haylyn who was fast asleep. Sam lent against the door frame. This is what he wanted. A normal life. This is what he left for. Not to 'hunt' demons, ghosts and the like but to stand in the doorway of his daughter's or son's room and watch his wife singing the kid to sleep. The woman he loved and always would. "Sam?" Ella pulled Sam off of his train of thought.

"Huh?" he whispered moving into the room and kneeling on the floor next to Ella. She ran her small hand through his way too long hair and he lent his head in her lap. " You need a hair cut Sam" she whispered in a mummy-like tone. He sighed and pouted but Ella smiled, "You need a hair cut" she repeated

"ok mum." he pouted.

"Good boy!" she teased and looked at the clock. "Mum will be here in bout seven hours then we can leave." she gazed at him,

"We don't have to rush, take as long as you need." Sam whispered getting up and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled then curled up next to Haylyn on the queen-sized bed.

Sam padded out the room and into one of the bathrooms. He went back into his room and Dean wasn't alone. Freya had climbed in beside him and she was lying on top of him _sleeping_. Sam shook his head, _king-sized double bed they both sleep on the same part. _Dean had rolled over so he was on his back but Sam still shook his head. Sam picked up his wash bag and went into the bathroom again.

Once he was Sure Sam was gone Dean opened his eyes and nudged Freya, "morning beautiful," he sighed into her hair,

"Mmm hmm, right back at 'cha." She placed a tender kiss on his chest. "hey Ella is of Irish decent and this is Saint Patrick's day after all," she was tracing her name over his heart,

"Where are you going with this Frey?" he asked

"there's this parade on in town so I was thinking we could take Ell and Haylyn as a good-bye thing. What do you say?" she looked up and stared at him, he thought about it then she burst out laughing,

"yes Han there will be a free bar" she placed another kiss on his chest and he grinned she climbed off of him and headed off to find Ella.

It was just after one when they arrived at the square to see the parade and everyone was dressed in leprechaun suits or as shamrocks or something. Freya had on a leprechaun outfit except hers was very short and very revelling.

Haylyn looked like a leprechaun with her little pot of gold and dragged them all to the front. As the float was passing Ella looked a little confused and Freya laughed to herself, "Oh My God Look! There's the Pope!" she exclaimed Sam let out a wild laugh and hugged Ella close from behind. He rested his chin on her head,

"that would like to be Saint Patrick, Ell, you know as in it's a saint Patrick's day parade." Dean laughed and Freya lifted haylyn up.

"come on teeny bopper time for some ice-cream!" Freya pulled the little girl off to find some ice-cream. Ella and Sam trailed after The trio and Ella tripped over an empty beer can falling over at Sam's feet. Freya spun round and laughed, Sam bent down to help Ella but she pushed him away.

"Ow!" she called and turned round to be face to face with Sam's most sensitive body part. She giggled and tried to pull away only to discover that her hair had become rather attached to the zip on his fly.

"well I thought I had a good view before but now I have the perfect view!" Ella giggled and Sam went bright red and Freya and Dean both laughed hysterically and Haylyn looked incredibly confused.

Freya handed Haylyn to Dean and bent down quickly untangling Ella's hair from Sam's Fly. Dean skipped off singing "If we only had Old Ireland over here" and Freya stood up and shook her head.

"Eh Frey, the other way." Sam pointed in the direction Dean had went off in

"I know but I have to get a drink and the queue is over there" She pointed to a giant 'drink' sign.

"Okay" Sam whispered and grabbed Ella. "You two crazy kids want anything?" She asked in a motherly tone. They both shook their heads and laughed. Freya strolled off in the opposite direction.

It was six thirty when they got back to Rodger's and Ella's mum was there. Haylyn raced up the path to get her and Ella took a tight grip on Sam's hand. Freya took a deep breath then went inside, they had already packed before they had left for the parade. Ella motioned to them to put the cases in the car. Dean and Freya nodded and gathered up the stuff and arranging it in the boot of the impala. Dean sighed and Lent against his baby.

"I'm gonna miss that kid you know." he whispered as Sam emerged being chased by The person in question.

"Dean! Fwaya!" She tried to get passed Sam but he picked her up and Carried her down the path. Dean gave her a hug first and Freya hugged her walking up the path to take her back inside. Sam leant against the Impala and Dean joined him.

"she's bawling her eyes out in there. I'm scared Dean." Sam confessed in a whisper,

"WHAT! Sammy don't worry she'll stop crying eventually!" Dean looked flabbergasted . Sam couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"I wasn't talking about that dumbass!" Dean raised his eye brows "What if I get her hurt Dean? What if I get her killed like Jess!" He had turned to look at Dean,

"Wont happen, Freya and I have your back. Frey knows remember she always knows!" he turned and looked Sam straight in the eye. Just then Ella and Freya came walking down the path. Sam looked up and smiled sadly, Ella returned the smiled and climbed into the door that Dean had opened for her and Sam followed her.

Freya smiled and got in the front seat and Dean got in the drivers seat. Ella snuggled up to Sam and he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her. Dean started his car and 'cant fight this feeling anymore' came on the radio. Ella gazed sadly out of the window as the teeny bopper waved from the door step until they were out of sight. Saying goodbye was always the hardest thing to do.


	15. Never Thought You Could Become This

-1Sam sat bolt upright in bed covered in sweat. Ella smoothed her hand back and forward over his chest as he gasped for breath. Freya and Dean were already looking over the case that Sam had just dreamed.

It was Vampires. Freya looked over concern shining in her eyes and smiled at a still sleeping Ella. She had comforted Sam through so many nightmares she could do it in her sleep. Freya shook her head and Dean lifted his from his dad's journal.

"You good Sammy?" His big brother tone was evident. The younger boy nodded and lay back down and pulled Ella closer. Freya got up and started to pack their stuff leaving clothes for the next day and wash bags.

Dean watched her and helped her carry them out into the car. She Pulled him towards her and kissed him gently on the lips, he smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They went back inside and lay down side by side.

It was seven when they woke up next morning and Ella rolled over and almost fell off of the bed in a fit of laughing. Dean was lying flat on his back and Freya was spread out over him on her stomach. Sam grabbed on to her and laughed himself. Freya giggled and opened her eyes.

"He's warm ok? I get cold during the night." Freya muttered as she sat back on her heels. Dean hadn't opened his eyes but knew she'd moved and instantly missed her warmth, he blindly reached for her and took hold of her hips and pulled her back down.

"come on you two warm people! We need to go vampires to slay in--" Ella paused "--Illinois" Sam interrupted. Freya snuggled into Dean's chest

"Five more minutes" she mumbled and Dean pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"My Friend Freya, ladies and gentlemen totally coherent in the morning!" Ella announced to the mock audience. Freya signalled her displeasure by flicking her middle finger up at Ella. Ella feigned heartbreak and Freya smiled sleepily. Ella shook her head and went to the bathroom.

It was more than two hours later when Freya was finally up and dressed then another four hours before they left Arkansas as Freya demanded they had food and she had time to put her make-up on and straighten her hair.

Dean was moaning the whole time in the car and the whole journey. "The only good thing is that she can tell us where the nest is," he moaned to the car, before realising no-one was listening; Ella was off in some trance listening to her Ipod, Sam was on the laptop in some trance and Freya was asleep.

Dean looked over and a small smile played on his lips. She was completely defenceless when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and childlike Dean couldn't help but reach out an arm and pull her towards him. Her head lolled onto his shoulder and she made a little choked sound then snuggled down into him. Dean fiddled with the radio and found a song that usually he would turn off but he listened to it this time.

"_when you__'__re gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When your gone, the face I come to know is missing too. When your gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok, I miss you. Wow and that was the fabulous Avril Lavigne with When your gone--__"_ the radio flicked off and Dean turned his head to see a pair of the most amazing eyes staring straight back into his,

"Avril? You got to be kidding me right?" Freya looked totally unimpressed

. "I, erm, well it, uh……" Dean trailed off. Freya beamed him a giant dazzling smile that Dean was sure should have belonged to a movie star.

"Just drive mister!" she swung round and pulled Ella's earphone out, "you sharpen the machetes?" She asked Ella as Sam looked up from the lap top. Ella nodded and noticed the mischievous sparkle in Freya's eyes. "Good! The nest is four and a half miles up the road."

"But, Frey. We're over a hundred miles away from Illinois." Ella ventured.

"who's the psychic here, pretty one you or me?" Freya sneered turning in her seat. Ella tilted her head to one side and pouted. This drive could take a while.

They pulled up outside an abandoned barn and Dean looked around, "you sure it's here sweet heart?" he asked as she opened the Impala's trunk and took out a large blade and tossed one to Ella.

"we split up. Sam go round the back. Ella take the west side, Dean the east and I'll take the front." She smiled and drew the blade running her fingers up the blade and down again. "Come on" She licked her lips and stalked off to the door.

Sam climbed in the back window and looked around, music was coming from a big room just outside the main entrance. He couldn't see Freya and thought she must have went in already. Sam slowly opened the door and saw Ella lying unconscious on the floor and…. His_ DAD _was tied to a pole in the middle of the room. Sam swallowed hard and spun round to be met with a glancing blow to the head.

Dean's eyes grew wide and he gasped as the figure in front of him turned around to face him. "Frey--" Freya swallowed and Smiled as Dean lost consciousness at her feet.

When Ella regained consciousness She was tied up next to John. Her hands were tied up above her head next to John's but were too far away from them to untie them. Freya had pulled a chair between the two posts, the second of which had Sam and Dean tied to in the same way as John and Ella. Freya crossed her legs and licked her lips. Dean had woken up and glanced over to the other post, "Hey Dad," he whispered, Freya's wicked laugh rang out and she crawled over to Dean and sat astride him.

"Aww Dean loves Daddy!" she cooed into his ear.

"No Vampires?" Dean asked cockily "Ah, how observant My Dear Deanie!" she ruffled his hair,

"no vampires." she replied. Freya inhaled and stood up gracefully walking over to the other side of the room and picked up a small box. She walked back over and sat astride Sam.

"You know what this is huh psychic boy?" she sang in a prissy tone, she slowly opened the box and Sam gasped. It was the ring that he had bought Jess. Just at that moment Freya's eyes changed and they shone black. Dean gasped and Freya bit her bottom lip.

"Sammy you are very important to the master but your survival is not necessary" Freya laughed as she sat up. Ella was struggling against the rope. "NO, NO, NO, NO! that wont work." she sneered at Ella and John Sneered back.

"Shut up old man, don't get your blood pressure in a dangerous state." She walked over and knocked John out once more and tightened the rope on Ella's wrist. "so as I was saying Sammy. I could let you live but you would have to help the master." she smiled at him.

"Where's Freya?" he barked at her

"Oh she's here just not able to control her own body. Which is a good thing really, she'd probably kill me."

She shrugged and took a knife from her pocket. The demon had either miscalculated the control on Freya or the length of Sam's legs as he kicked her hand sending her flying backwards and the knife above Dean's head. Dean quickly cut free and untied Sam, Who cut Ella free as Dean tied Freya up

"sorry babe." Dean whispered.


	16. Don't Walk Away

* * *

A/N: this is a really beautiful song by Bethany Joy Lenz calle Dont walk away, so yeah i obv dont own it for those who may not recognise it.

* * *

_I could never leave you _

_Even if you asked me to_

_I could never say good bye_

_Make you cry, oh_

Sam untied John and took him out to the car. Ella stood by Dean as he said an exorcism ritual from John's journal. Ella stood by and watched. "You think this will work? You Can't hold me!" the demon yelled and tried to break out of the ropes.

"Calm down sweetheart." Dean said carefully and continued the Latin exorcism ritual. A black cloud poured from Freya's mouth and her head hung down. Dean wearily lifted Freya's face and untied her slowly.

"Dean? What… I don't…" she started shaking and gripped onto his jacket.

"it's okay come on princess lets get you out of here." Dean scooped her up and carried her out of the barn. He placed her down just outside of the barn and helped Ella out of the window,

_I could never stumble _

_With you by my side_

_I could never love you _

_More than I already do. _

"DAD!" Sam screamed "Don't!". the two men wrestled with the gun. Sam pushed the gun down so it was level with John's chest. He grabbed John's hand. Two shots rang out and the smile on Dean's face turned to horror as Freya's Massive eyes got wider and she stared into his eyes. Her hand reached up to her chest and touched it, when she pulled her hand away there was blood all over it.

Her eyes locked with Dean's again and she fell into him. He grabbed her and lay her down gently pressing on the wounds. Ella's knees gave way and she fell to the ground as her friend hung on to life as blood poured from two bullet wounds in her chest.

Sam raced over to Ella and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh My God! Freya I'm So Sorry I didn't mean for this to happen! I've called an ambulance Hold on!"

"Sammy it's ok dude! Accidents happen" Freya's eyes were closing and opening and Dean was stroking her hair.

_So don't walk away_

_don't walk away_

_don't lie and tell me that your gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk way._

Dean pulled Freya close to him and brushed his fingers over her lips, which were parted Slightly and a drop of blood ran over them. "Hold on Babe please." Her lips parted into a delicate smile and Dean felt his eyes fill with tears, he smiled back at her.

"hold on, you still have to show me how to do that thing with your gun where you re-load…." Freya's eyes were closed. "…Freya." he nudged her and her eyes fluttered open.

_If I made a promise _

_I would stay be your side,_

_It's only the beginning _

_I love you._

"Freya come on!" he ordered "hang on!". He brushed her lips once more and then kissed her softly, she responded so weakly a tear ran down his cheek. He pulled back and noticed that that her eyes weren't sparkling.

"Come on Freya Don't leave me!" He kissed her head and shifted so he had wrapped her in his arms., but still pressed on her wounds to stem the bleeding. He pulled her up so her ear was level with his mouth. "Freya Don't you dare leave me, I love you" He whispered

"I lov-- I love you too." her hand slipped up and wrapped weakly around the hair at his neck.

_Oh, when all the road is dark and dreary _

_You know my nature, does not swell_

_this disposition must be washed away forever_

_So, please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away._

"Freya I'm begging you don't leave me!" Dean pleaded as he fought back the ocean of tears that was building up. Freya's breathing was becoming ragged and more blood was coming from her lips.

"never, just keep the rock salt aw-….." Freya's hand fell from the Back of Dean's neck and fell by her side just as the rain began to fall.

_But I could never leave you _

_Even if you asked me to_

_Now I could never say goodbye,_

_Make you cry, oh_

_Oh._


End file.
